


Demon in disguise

by Mileniumbreaker12



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Demon!Asta, Don't Like Don't Read, M/M, Magic, Yuno - Freeform, black clover - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2020-12-28 12:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 25,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21136361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mileniumbreaker12/pseuds/Mileniumbreaker12
Summary: Asta was not like other people. He had no magic. And when he finds himself in a dungeon with the leader of the eye of the midnight sun, he is forced to face his fate and who he really is. The prophesy of the ancestors would come true at some point, right?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Black Clover Fanfic. I have the same Account on Fanfiction.net. You can see a little more there already, but in time you'll have to decide where to read it.

Slow and silent footsteps were the only thing being heard in the old dungeon. A figure stopped in front of a wall. Old symbols craved into it.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The black bulls were on a mission in another dungeon. The only thing they were told, was, that it was old and on the verge of breaking down. So, the wizard king asked them to take a quick look into it, and maybe even find something. 

He had told them to be careful and to run, if thigs got to dangerous. Their lives were more important than the dungeon. Yami sent Asta, Noelle and Luck into the dungeon. The three had expected to be alone, when they arrived the dungeon, but someone else was there.  
Yuno was waiting at the entrance. Apparently, Vengeance, the Captain of the golden dawn, had asked the wizard king if he could send one of his men too. So, there he was. About ten seconds later, Asta and Yuno were fighting again, which one of them would be the next wizard king. 

While Noelle seemed pretty annoyed by it, Luck cheered for them to fight, even asking if he could fight with them. But nothing like that happened.  
The four of them entered the dungeon and split up in two teams. There was no big argument of who went with who, after all Noelle just snatched Luck and ran away with him. It seemed like she preferred the guy talking about fighting all the time more, than one of the bickering idiots. 

Who could blame her? 

But nothing like that happened. Both Yuno and Asta were quiet, as they walked through the dungeon. Long endless hallways seemed to be the only thing in the dungeon. At some point though, the two of them had to split up. 

Two ways: left and right. Yuno went through the let one and Asta through the right one.  
Asta walked along the stone hallway. The deeper he went, the darker it seemed to get. The walls grey tone was slowly becoming a deep black. Maybe he and Yuno shouldn’t have split up after all. He didn’t know if there were any traps in the dungeon, and other than his sword, Asta had nothing to defend himself with. 

The Sword was pretty useful, but he had seen that it could be overpowered. Now they even had powerful enemies. In the temple one of them was killed, and his own arms cursed. Hours he had stared at the moon, hoping some solution would come running at him. And it did. 

The witch queen had healed his arms and in return he and the others saved her kingdom. After that something happened, he couldn’t really remember. He remembered meeting some kind of black person and after that he got new powers.  
After that? He thought they were even now, but it seemed like she had other plans. That was the part he couldn’t remember. It was like being in a trance. All he knew was that he had been fighting against something. It ended there. When he tried to remember his head would only hurt. 

His thoughts came to an end as he almost walked into a wall. A wall covered in symbols. Some seemed familiar, others were a mystery to him. Like many other things.  
A five-leaved clover was seen on the wall and beside it, a creature that seemed to represent something dark. But it kind of seemed human. 

Some of the symbols in the stone seemed old, other rather new. He could read none of them. He had seen some different languages; Noelle had shown him others. Even tried to teach them, but he wasn’t very good at it. 

He leaned closer. “What the heck does it say?” he mumbled to himself.

“Diabolus non reddet magicae” a voice behind him said. 

Asta spun around and to his surprise the creepy guy from last time stood only a few feet away from him. The leader.  
Quickly, Asta drew his sword out of his Grimoire taking a defensive position. 

“This place was created long before any of us were even alive. The ancestors all around the kingdom build it and created those symbols to warn the future generation” Licht seemed to be little surprised that the teen had come here. 

It seemed like he was expecting him even. He calmly stood there, probably waiting for the other to make a move.  
Normally, Asta would’ve attacked, probably. But right now, he was more confused than ever. He still didn’t know what these symbol meant, and he really wanted to know. If this guy was telling the truth, then he needed to know who the ancestor wanted to warn the future generations from.  
It meant he had to know so he and the others could do something against it. 

“And what does it mean?” he finally asked. He couldn’t translate it, or even read it, but apparently, Licht could. 

Licht bowed his head, only his mouth to be seen, a small smirk forming on his lips. “You really want to know?” he asked. 

Asta growled. “Of course I want to know! If there is something coming it is my duty as a magic knight to protect the people of the kingdom” he yelled.  
For a moment it was silent. No sound was heard in the dungeon, only faint wind noises from the many cracks in the walls. Asta wondered if it was Yuno coming closer. If so, they could beat this guy up together. 

But before he could think about it more, the other man threw his head back and laughed loudly. This had to catch Yuno’s attention, right? 

“What’s so funny?” Asta raised his sword lightly. He had no time for this. 

“You wish to protect the humans from something that you are unable to control” was the only answer he got. 

“These words on the wall are written in an old language. In our language it would mean: the devil without magic will return. Tell me boy, do you know what this means?” Licht lifted his face back up, the look on his face showing pure amusement. 

For a second, Asta had let go of his sword. This didn’t change anything. He had had his own suspicions about the black person he had met. But he hadn’t thought about a demon.  
He gritted his teeth gripping sword tighter. The muscles in his arms tightening under his hold of the weapon. 

“I am not a demon” he hissed. The ash blond teen could feel the dark power begging to be let out. Trying to protest against his own words. To show himself how wrong he was. 

“Oh? I beg to differ. You see, the demons are a race of dark beings without any magic. Long ago they created swords meant to hold the exact opposite of magic. The anti-magic. These swords cut through magic like it’s nothing. But of course, only a demon could hold them. A normal human would get drained of his mana” Licht explained. 

With each and every word, Asta felt the power growing stronger. He had never lost control of his power, no matter what. But now it seemed like, for the first time, it had its own will. Acting without permission. 

“Where do you come from?” Licht suddenly asked. 

Asta looked up, slightly surprised by the question. No scratch that, he was totally confused. Where he came from, he didn’t really know. But he knew where he grew up. In the small village, in the church. At the end of clover kingdom. Just like Yuno. 

As if reading his thoughts, Licht answered himself. “Growing up somewhere and being born somewhere can be different things. You grew up in that little village, but where were you born?”

The teen looked down at his sword. Where did he come from? No one knew. It’s a mystery. He could only remember the time at the church. No wonder, after what he was told, he and Yuno had been brought there not long after they were born. 

How was anyone supposed to know where he came from? Where they came from? If he wasn’t from the kingdom it wouldn’t explain why he had no magic. People from other kingdoms had magic too. He couldn’t be the only one, right? The only one without magic on the whole planet? Simply impossible. 

“I cant exactly tell you where you come from, simply because I don’t know where you were born, but I know what you are. Your birth was foretold by the ancestors. That someone would be born without magic, the only demon left alive. The one that would the worst of them all. You were probably born somewhere in the kingdom and they couldn’t take care of you” the other shrugged. 

His ears were betraying him, they had to. He was no demon. There had to be another reason why he had no magic. He had a hard time keeping the dark magic inside. The power breaking free would probably just show how right the other was.  
That he was a demon. 

“Do you have anything to say to that?” 

Asta kept quiet. He’d never give anyone this kind of satisfaction. Instead he glared at the ground. 

“Nothing? Alright then. You don’t need to talk for this. Light magic: bindings of light” (the best that came to my mind)  
Suddenly Asta found himself bound to the ground by bindings made out of light. Just the thing he said, right? His sword fell to the ground and disappeared. Probably retreated into his Grimoire. He was moved to the side, giving access to the wall behind him. 

Light walked forward, Asta struggling. But without his swords he couldn’t escape the magic bindings. 

“I have to apologize to you” he said. 

Asta looked up in surprise. Apologize for what? 

“I had believed that the Grimoire did not belong to you, but then I realized, you have no Mana. The book has to belong to you” Licht pressed two fingers onto the symbols engraved in the wall. The symbols began to glow, and a crack was heard. He ignored Asta’s screams of demand. 

The wall slowly opened. Asta tried to peek inside, but he only saw the edges of the wall. Even if he could see inside, there was just darkness. Well, that, and a flying orb. It was dark red with black spots everywhere. The spots changing places every now and then. 

Carefully, Licht placed his hands around it, bringing it back out with him. When Asta finally caught the sight of it, his chest began to hurt. He grunted, falling forwards lightly. The feeling began to spread through his whole body. It was painful, but slowly it turned better. 

Within seconds the painful sensation turned into something far better. His body was tingling in good kind of way. He felt as if he was at peace. He also felt his form change into that half black form. A pitch-black wing spreading from his back. Everything changed with it. His arm, hair and his right eye. His complete right side nothing but black. Some markings on his body. 

Whatever this was, it felt right being near it. The bindings disappeared and he stood back up.  
Licht smirked. “It’s time you accept what you are” he held the orb towards the teen. 

Asta reached out  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
While Yuno walked along the hallway, he soon came to an end. Dead end. So, he had no other choice but to turn back and find Asta. He didn’t know how far the smaller boy had gotten, but if he had to, Yuno could just use his wind magic. Maybe the other had found something. And there were still his friends from the Black Bulls too.  
As he walked past the point where he and Asta had split up, he started to get a bad feeling. 

“Bell” he called the wind spirit. 

The small girl was instantly at his side. “What is it sweetheart. Are we finally going on a date?” she asked hopefully.  
Yuno ignored the question completely.

“I have a bad feeling. Fly ahead and look for Asta” he instructed. 

Bell puffed her cheeks but didn’t protest. So, she flew ahead while Yuno kept walking.  
He didn’t feel like using his magic right now. The little spirit was fast and smart. It wouldn’t take long for her to return. She knew where to find him.  
And indeed, about two minutes later she came back, crashing into him. She was panting, looking around furiously. 

Yuno tried to keep calm. “Bell what is it. Did you find Asta?”

The little girl nodded. “But there is something wrong. Very wrong. There is a strange man with him. Asta seems so weird. Not like himself at all” the spirit shook her head. 

Yuno was kind of glad she took it seriously. Normally she didn’t care about anything but him. But this time she really seemed concerned. Which meant something was very wrong.  
The dark-haired teen broke into a run. Whatever had happened, he had to find Asta. 

And there he was. In that black form he had only seen once. Indeed, there was another person with him. Yuno hadn’t seen him before. But more important, Asta looked dazed. Like he was in a trance reaching out for a strange orb. 

Whoever this man was, he seemed to want Asta touching the orb. 

So Yuno did the only thing that came to his mind.

He threw himself forward screaming for his rival, his friend, hoping to stop him in time.


	2. Chapter 2

After smashing himself into Asta, Yuno found himself on the ground on top of his friend. The force of the impact had thrown both onto the ground. Knocking the air out of his lungs. 

With a light groan, Yuno pulled himself onto his knees and looked down at his friend and rival. If he had stopped Asta in time he had yet to find out. His ears were ringing lightly, his head pounding. The other boy was lying underneath him, eyes closed. As if he was sleeping. Something felt different.   
Yuno breathed heavily as he waited impatiently. It was hard to wait, tugging at his nerves. What was this feeling?

And then finally, Asta opened those green eyes Yuno couldn’t help but love. Except they weren’t. Instead of just one red eye, the ash blond teen now had two red eyes. Slits as irises instead of round orbs. His hair completely black.

Yuno stumbled back in surprise, falling off the other. He shakily stood onto his feet, taking in the new form Asta had taken.   
It wasn’t much that changed. Instead of just his right side being covered in black, now both of his sides were pitch-black. Even the other wing was there. He looked like some kind of demon. Bell squeaked and hid behind him.

Asta stood up, looking around. It seemed as if he didn’t recognize his surroundings. His eyes were half-lidded as he looked down at himself. Arms stretching out, wings flapping, feet moving as if they hadn’t been used in a long time. 

For the first time since he was a child, Yuno felt scared. It seemed so wrong. Everything about his rival was so wrong. The dark energy the black being send out was pressing on his own body. He knew that Asta’s magic was not ordinary. 

It wasn’t even real magic, but anti-magic. He had never felt any magic coming from Asta, not even after receiving his Grimoire. And for the first time he felt this overwhelming and suffocating power. The pure darkness residing in his rival, breaking out like a virus.  
The laugh of the stranger had brought Yuno out of his thoughts. He had completely forgotten about him. The teen clenched his fists. What had he done? Allowing Asta to turn into this pure darkness. 

“See? I told you. You are unable to defend the others” he smirked. 

Asta slowly turned his gaze towards the man. He blinked once, a blank expression on his face. His mind was racing, telling him a million things at once. The first things he remembered towards the man, was his name, it was Licht. 

“Now how about you get rid of him?” Licht pointed towards Yuno, his smirk never leaving his face. “With your new strength it shouldn’t be hard to get rid of him.”

Yuno froze when Asta turned his gaze towards him. Those eyes reflected no emotions. He had no idea how to deal with this. Fighting foes was one thing but fighting your friend? He and Asta had trained together for a long time, but not once had Yuno used his full power on Asta. He never dared that. 

The once ash blond teen didn’t move though. He blinked again and again, as if trying to focus. And then finally, Asta opened his eyes fully. Even though they were pure red with black slits, he was slowly showing his real self again. More or less.

Why? Because those next words confused Yuno greatly. 

“Yuno?” Asta beamed, eyes widening and brightening. He seemed to recognize the other. “Why would I get rid of my mate?” he growled at the man. 

His smirk went away quickly. Apparently, he didn’t see this coming, as did Yuno. He was confused himself. Mate? Had Asta just called him his mate? Yeah, they had been showing affecting for a while, but this was going into a different direction.   
Why would Asta call it mate anyway? Isn’t it supposed to be called couple? 

“What?” the white-haired man growled. “You will listen to me and get rid of him” he yelled, stalking towards Asta. 

The other growled again and grabbed his sword out of his Grimoire. He held it in a defensive way first, but Yuno could feel, it would change quickly. Asta was angry at the man and concerned about his safety. Since when could he feel those things? Things only Asta should be able to feel on his own?

“Water creation magic: Sea dragons roar!” a big sea dragon made out of water slammed into Licht before he could do anything. It zoomed past them, sending Licht straight into the wall and through it. 

The smoke disappeared revealing Noelle and Luck. Both of them were not happy and glared at the hole in the wall, Noelle still holding her wand up. 

Licht emerged from the boulders, angered. “I have awakened you; you will obey me!” he screamed. 

Luck held his hand up, lightning sparking from it. “I suggest you leave before I decide to kill you” he threatened, his voice deadly calm. Licht growled, but disappeared. He knew he couldn’t win this fight. 

Asta put his sword back and walked towards Yuno. He leaned against the other and to Yuno's surprise, started purring. His eyes were closed, and he smiled slightly. What the heck happened? 

Noelle looked at the scene in front of her. She had missed a lot it seemed. She sighed.   
“I don’t know what happened, but we should get back to the base. Maybe Yami can help” she suggested. 

“Come on Asta” Asta just growled at her, clutching Yunos arm. Who was she to think she could just drag him away from his mate?   
Noelle looked startled. 

Yuno sighed. “Asta, come” it sounded like an order, but this time Asta didn’t seem to mind. He smiled, his hold on Yuno's arm loosening as he followed the other. 

The silver-haired girl looked at Luck in confusion. The other just shrugged.   
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
On the way back, Asta insisted on riding with Yuno on his wind-tornado-thingy, as he described it. No one argued, not like they could get Asta away from Yuno.   
Once at the base, Asta and Yuno sat onto the couch, Noelle and Luck gathering the others. Yami looked at the young man, lightening a new cigarette. He looked fairly interested in the situation. 

“So, this is what happens when I let you go alone” he mumbled. 

“It’s not our fault” Noelle huffed. “We just split up into two teams. I went with Luck. I don’t know what happened with them” she said annoyed. 

Yuno sighed, trying to pry Asta off his arm, the other whining at the rejection. “Asta and I split up at some point. I can’t say what happened on his side, but when I arrived at a dead-end, I headed back. I started to sense something and send Bell to look for Asta. When she came back, she said Asta looked strange. I found him reaching for a black-red orb, and a strange man. I tackled him to the ground, but he turned out like this. Since then, he keeps calling me mate” he explained.   
“Because you are my mate” Asta insisted, cuddling closer to the other. Yuno rolled his eyes. 

Yami hummed. “I have literally no idea what you mean, but I do know someone that does. FINRAL!!” he screamed. 

“I’m right next to you captain” he answered, holding his ears shut at the loud noise. 

Yami puffed out smoke. “Get Julius” he ordered. Finral used his magic to transport himself. 

“The wizard king? You think he knows what’s wrong?” Noelle asked. Yami just nodded.

Not long after, Finral came back with Julius Novacrono behind him. Immediately he knew what the problem was. 

His eyes trailed over to Asta. “Interesting. I have never seen anything like it. Only heard of it” he hummed. 

“So, can you help us, sir?” Vanessa asked. She was not really sure if she understood the situation herself. 

“Well maybe. Finral explained what happened. Apparently he has been turned into a full-blooded demon” Julius explained. 

“Which means?” Magna asked. 

“It means before we only saw part of his demonic self. It is nothing that just appears, you have to be born with it. The last demons existed hundreds of years ago. It’s surprising to see one again. Normally when half demons are awakened, they listen to the one who did it.”

“But Asta didn’t he only listens to me and gets mad when others get near or want to control him” Yuno looked over at the other. 

Julius chuckled. “Yes of course. You touched him the second he touched the orb, right?” Yuno nodded. 

“Because of that you have accidentally mated with him. If I remember correctly this connects part of you with him. It is one of the ways demons’ mate. It’s rare but happens. Most of the times demons mated with demons, but in rare cases they mated with humans, like you did. Because of the mating, he listens to you, rather than the one who awakened him. Mates are far more important to them than anyone else. He will only listen to you. Kind of saved your life” Julius rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Great” Yuno huffed. 

“Yes, well. It will probably take a few days for him to get adjusted, so you two need to stay together. It will help to calm him down. But be careful with your choice of words. He may take some things to seriously, and sometimes even literally” Julius chuckled. 

“How did that guy even know where to find the orb?” Luck asked. For the first time since everyone met him, he was serious. 

“I suppose he made enough research. He found out about Asta’s heritage and wanted to use it for his own gain. And then he searched for one of the orbs. Unlucky him was stopped by Yuno” he shrugged. 

“He didn’t seem to know about the mating though. He screamed at Asta to obey him” Noelle meant. 

“Asta” Yuno catched the attention of the new demon. “I want you to answer all of the questions the others have, alright?” Asta nodded eagerly. 

“You’re learning fast. Now Asta, the man that attacked you was called Licht, right?” Asta nodded again. 

“Has he said anything else to you?” 

Asta thought for a moment. Some of his memories were still blurry. He had to concentrate to remember more. “He said something about a prophesy from the ancestors” he finally said. 

Julius hummed. “Do you remember the words?”

“Uhh…” the young demon looked at the ceiling, leaning away from Yuno for the first time, trying to remember some more. “He said the symbols on the walls were a warning. It said …. Uuhhh….. the devil without magic will return. Something like that” he said. 

“Doesn’t look like the devil to me” Finral said, holding his chin. 

“Yeah, he looks more like an obedient puppy” Luck smiled. Asta huffed, leaning closer to Yuno again. 

“Yes, right now he is. If Yuno had not interfered though, he would probably be a killing machine. Keep an eye on him Yuno, the wrong move could cause an apocalypse” Julius warned. 

Yuno nodded. Finral brought the magic emperor back home. 

“Seems like you’ll be staying for a while. I’ll get the big bed ready” Vanessa said. She was the first one to leave the room. 

Yami hummed. “Right. You heard him. You will take care of him for a while, teach him right and wrong and stuff. Make sure he doesn’t burn anything. I’ll inform your captain. You’ll stay.” With that Yami left too. 

That night, Yuno went into bed with Asta. The large bed in the room gave enough space for both of them, but Asta still kept himself close to the other. Tomorrow he had to find out what Asta still knew and what he had to learn again.   
He’ll have to wait and see.


	3. Demon in disguise chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mimosa and Klaus take a look at Asta. Also some mild fluff at the end

“Asta” Yuno groaned, clearly annoyed. He rubbed the bridge of his nose in frustration. How could it be that the other had forgotten so many things in such a short time? Had changed his whole attitude. If Yuno was being honest, he didn’t even recognize his childhood-friend anymore. 

It just wasn’t Asta. It was a demon wearing his face, invading his body and sealing away his memories. No, it wasn’t Asta. No matter how many times he looked at him.  
The other teen stared at Yuno sadly, wings falling down to the floor. What had he done wrong? He did what his instincts were telling him, nothing more. It couldn’t be wrong, could it? 

“You cant just attack anyone that comes near” Yuno explained, for what felt the hundredth time. 

“But the stance was threatening” the young demon tried to defend his actions. It was his duty to protect his mate. So, in order to do that, he had to watch every action of other people. No matter who they were, and this one was threatening as hell. 

“It’s called a hug, Asta. Just a hug. It’s not threatening and not dangerous. Bell does this all the time. You need to control yourself.”

“Why are you even allowing others to get so close to you? Aren’t only we supposed to be close to each other? We’re mates” Asta said, as a matter of factly, titling his head to the side. 

Yuno growled. This was frustrating. Throwing his hand out, he decided to destroy the next thing in range. Which turned out to be a tree.  
How was he supposed to explain this to Klaus and Mimosa? They wanted to meet Asta.

Or whoever he was now. He was still listening when called by his name. But only when Yuno called him or when he asked Asta to do the other the favor of just doing as asked.  
Most of the time though, Asta insisted on staying with Yuno. 

“Okay” Yuno took a deep breath. “Klaus and Mimosa will be coming in an hour. And since you probably don’t remember them: they are friends. They are both from my squad, okay? Klaus just wants to take a look at you and maybe find something that can help. Mimosa will be here to assist him. Nothing bad is going to happen so you can turn down your instincts or whatever you call them. All right?”

Asta leaned his head to the side. Didn’t sound bad to him. Yuno said it himself. He had nothing to worry about. But he didn’t understand what his mate meant by ‘finding something that could help’. Was there something wrong with him? 

But his mate asked him to be nice, so he would. “All right” Asta smiled. 

A while later they were both sitting on the couch of the black Bulls hideout again. Klaus and Mimosa had just arrived. Both of them were pretty surprised by Asta’s new appearance. Even though Yuno had warned them, it was much more than they had expected. 

When Yuno said that Asta looked a little different, this was not what they expected. This was more than just a little. It was completely. The pure demon sitting on the couch, snuggled into Yuno's side, while he was just drinking some tea, was pretty weird. But Yuno paid no attention to Asta, even when the other had silently begged for it. 

So Asta had to live with just cuddling for now. His wings were both on the couch and on the ground. He had tried to find a comfortable position for them. But he managed. 

Klaus adjusted his glasses. “We need to work on your choice of words, Yuno”

Yuno hummed in response. He had no idea what else he was supposed to say. What could he have told them? Klaus would’ve laughed at him for the whole truth. Then again, the magic emperor seemed to believe it without a doubt. Finral had brought him back rather fast after all. 

“Say Yuno, what happened?” Mimosa asked. “I have always sensed some kind of strange power inside of Asta, but this is not what I had expected.”

“Well” the wind mage set down the teacup. “From what the magic emperor said, I have apparently mated with Asta, not even knowing it. He said Asta was born part demon. Demons wield anti magic, which would explain why Asta had never been able to use any kind of magic. And when the enemy gave Asta this strange orb, which was apparently supposed to expose all of Asta’s demon power, I touched him at the same time. When demons are fully awakened, they listen to the one who did it, unless they have a mate” he explained. 

Klaus nodded. “So now he listens to everything you say? Whatever happened, it is good that you saved him. I have a feeling that things would be very bad now. I may have not acknowledged it at first, but Asta is very powerful in his own way. Him on the side of your enemies would be very bad.”

“Yes, well. The problem is, he ONLY listens to me. When others ask him, he refuses unless I tell him to do it. I’m afraid this could have dire consequences in battle. He needs to learn to help others too” Yuno pushed Asta away from him, earning a sound of disapproval. 

“Strange. Asta was always one to help others. Even the ones he never met before” Mimosa held a hand to her cheek. 

“That he did” Klaus agreed. 

“Before he can go out and fight again, I need to teach him everything he forgot. He knows nothing and no one. Only I’m important to him. And then we find something to reverse this.”

Asta perked up at this. He said it again. Why does he sound like something is wrong with him? He understood that he was different from before, but this is how it worked. One awoke his missing part and he mated. Yes, of course it changed him. The way it was supposed to be. 

Asta looked down at his hands. Had they always been this black? Were they supposed to be black? Or this healthy color the humans had? Even the wings seemed to be something only he had. Meaning he was the only demon around. Everyone sounded as if he was wrong the way he was. 

None of them acted normal. Were demons not a common thing anymore? Was it his fault? 

“Asta” the young demon snapped out of his daze. He looked over at Yuno. First, he had the stoic expression he was used to. Yuno never seemed to show emotions. But seconds later he looked concerned. 

Yuno sighed. Both in distress and in relieve. Relieve, because there was something in Asta’s eyes that reminded him of the real Asta. He was still there. Distress, because he hadn’t even noticed what he was saying while Asta was right next to him. Just talking about how annoyed he was by the others behavior. 

Since Asta saw him as a mate, he must be pretty hurt. Mates are supposed to love each other and be there for them, right? So for the first time since all of it happened, which was actually just three days ago, he petted Asta on the head, scratching his scalp gently. 

Asta purred and closed his eyes, leaning into the touch. “It’s not your fault.” 

Mimosa began biting her nails. Perhaps she could find a solution. “Yuno, I have been working on a spell to restore memories. Maybe in a few days I can try to help Asta. With his old memories he may be able to feel better, knowing who he really is.”

Yuno smiled, not even looking at her. Yeah, that could help. He just nodded. Somehow, he was starting to like this. Being near Asta had gotten a different meaning. Still, he needed his memories. 

“We’ll be going then. I will inform you when Mimosa has completed the spell. What do you think, when can you leave him alone and return to our base?” Klaus asked. 

Yuno thought about it. When could he leave Asta with the others without being called back after five seconds? “I think in a few days” he finally answered. 

Klaus nodded, motioning for Mimosa to follow him. Both of them had a feeling that Yuno was slowly staring to enjoy his time with Asta. Mimosa felt slightly jealous. She would love to be in Yuno’s position right now. Her feelings towards Asta betraying her again. 

With Mimosa and Klaus gone, Yuno finally allowed himself to spend some time with Asta. Without explaining anything, just scratching his scalp. 

Still they needed to talk about it. “I know you don’t remember much right now, but you need to know that nothing of the things that happened are your fault. You are not to blame for the things he did” he whispered. 

One small tear escaped Asta’s eye. He clenched his eyes shut, not wanting more to spill. And even though he had pushed him away minutes ago, Yuno pulled the once ash blond teen back into his embrace, laying down in the couch. Asta’s head on his chest, wings lying loosely around. 

Yuno lightly rubbed Asta’s back, trying to calm the small demon. Asta mumbled something into Yuno’s shirt. 

“What was that?”

“I’m a terrible mate !” Asta cried looking up.  
More tears had gathered in his red eyes, threatening to fall. Yuno was taken aback. He had never seen Asta cry.  
Not even when they were young. He was always the one that had cried, never Asta. But here he was, tears falling down from his crimson eyes. 

“Asta, you should know better-“

“No, no I don’t know it better! You said it yourself. I don’t remember anything. You’re constantly annoyed with me, everything I do is wrong. I try to do what you want but it’s wrong” he cried, burying his face back into Yuno’s shirt. 

Yuno could feel his shirt getting wet from Asta’s tears, but right now he couldn’t care less. Seeing Asta cry for the first was something he immediately hated. 

“It’s not you I hate. You are so different it’s hard to recognize you, but I’ll get used to it. And you’ll learn from your mistakes. And when Mimosa finished her spell, then you’ll remember and everything will be easier, okay? We’ll find something.” 

Some time passed and Asta’s crying turned into sobbing, then silence. He had fallen asleep and Yuno soon followed him. There had to be something they could do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the next chapter. Hope you liked it. I will try to update more often


	4. Demon in disguise chapter 4

Yuno woke up from the pain in his chest. With a small yelp he sat up, the pressure and the pain in his chest fading. Looking down, he saw small holes in his shirt, blood staining it lightly. 

Ten holes, five on each side. And even though his shirt was black, you could still see them. He lifted his shirt to look underneath it. Yep, claw marks. Yuno sighed. Asta.   
Whatever the other had been dreaming, it must’ve been bad. Another thing that was unusual for Asta, the nightmares. Sure, he had gotten those too when they were kids, but it was rare. 

He shook the others shoulder, trying to wake him up. They had slept on the couch the whole night. He noticed the blanked that was sliding down Asta’s back. One of the others must’ve covered them at some point. 

The young demon stirred before opening his eyes lazily. He looked up at Yuno and smiled. Or at least he did, before noticing the claw marks on his mate’s chest. Asta looked down at his hands, noticing the sharp claws that used to be his hands yesterday. 

He must’ve used them without noticing, to deep in dreamland. Or nightmare land in his case. He quickly retracted them, leaving his normal fingers and some blood behind. The young demon clenched his hands into fists. 

He had no control over his form. Not completely. His mind should’ve realized that he was hurting his mate. Yet, he didn’t react at all. He must’ve been in a very deep sleep for that to happen. That and his lack of control. 

Asta looked up at the other again, blood red eyes meeting honey colored ones. He hadn’t noticed it before but Yuno’s eyes were pretty unique. But the surprised look inside those eyes made him whimper. 

The others eyes widened, and he quickly reacted, trying to keep the demon quiet. He didn’t want to wake anyone in the base. Because from what he heard, the Captain was pretty pissed when he was thrown out of sleep. 

Asta’s whimpering was quiet now, but Yuno was pretty sure it could get way louder than this. And he really didn’t want to deal with Yami so early. But he had no such luck.   
Within seconds Asta began crying loudly. Loud enough to wake everyone in the base. Without much success Yuno still tried to calm him down, telling him it wasn’t so bad. Those were just small cuts. Nothing serious. 

The first one to come down was Noelle, followed closely by Finral and Magna. 

“What’s wrong with him now? It’s to early for screaming” Noelle said annoyed. 

“Totally, I had such a good dream” Magna agreed. 

“We should calm him down. I don’t want to know what happens when he wakes the Captain” Finral whispered. He still remembered the last time something like this happened.   
Yuno sighed. “I’m trying.”

“YO, WHAT’S WITH ALL THE NOISE” a voice from above screamed. 

Everyone looked up to see Yami standing at the railing. He didn’t look very pleased with the situation. Angry at the fact that he was taken out of sleep this early. He looked at the clock on the stone wall. 6am. 

“Have you all gone nuts? It’s way too early” he said as he walked down the stairs. 

Yuno unconsciously wrapped an arm around Asta. When did he become this protective? Not like Asta couldn’t defend himself from Yami. No, he was very able to defend himself. But something deep inside him told him it was better this way. 

“It’s Asta again” Noelle huffed. The others glared at her. 

Yami hummed, lighting himself a cigarette. “What happened this time?” he asked, surprisingly calm. 

“Just some claw marks” Yuno shrugged. 

“That’s your reason to wake everyone? Damn it kid, get it together. He wont die from some scratches.”

To his surprise, Asta growled at him loudly. Barring his teeth and showing the sharp fangs that were able to rip through anything. His wings twitched lightly in annoyance and warning. He didn’t like it that the other said it wasn’t bad. He wasn’t supposed to hurt his mate. Never. 

Yami puffed out some smoke. “That’s it.” He grabbed Asta by the back of his shirt and walked towards the door. He opened it and threw the young demon out, locking the door after. No getting in for the boy. 

Yuno sat up more. “I don’t know if that was a good idea. Asta is still unstable” he said. 

“Don’t care. He’s getting on my nerves for days now. Besides he needs to learn to be apart from you, remember? It’ll help him way better than you cuddling with him all day” Yami grinned. 

Yuno blushed a little. Maybe he had been taking things the wrong way. He had tried to teach his friend right and wrong, but in reality, they had been cuddling most of the time. If he had to be honest, he was enjoying his time with Asta. 

It had been a long time since he had shown affection for the other or nay emotions at all. He knew about the others feelings and about his own too. But like always, he had locked them away, never to be seen again. 

He shook his head as he heard Asta whimper outside. No, not this time. Captain Yami was right. He had to leave him alone too. He would learn it in time. But he hoped that Asta wouldn’t take it the wrong way. He could at least explain it, right. 

Oh, he kind of hated this new side of him. The need to fulfill every last of the young demons wishes. His instincts were telling him to get the other back inside and stay close, but he forced himself to act different. 

Yuno opened a window, seeing Asta at the door. Hands leaning against the wood, begging to be let back in. The wind mage sighed. “Asta” he called. 

Asta’s ears perked up and he looked at the other. Smiling he practically jumped over to his mate. He wouldn’t lock him out. 

“Your Captain is right. I can’t tech you how to be away from me if we cuddle all day. I will inside for the day and you outside. Tonight, I’ll let you back inside and tomorrow we’ll do it again. Then we’ll stay apart for a night” he explained. 

Asta’s face fell. He was really locking him out? Putting a distance between them. 

“I know you don’t like it, but it can’t stay like this forever. I’m sorry, but this is the best for the both of us.”

“But what am I supposed to do all day?” Asta whined. 

“Just have fun. Fly some or take a walk. You always loved being in the woods. I’m sure it stayed that way. It’ll be fine, I promise” Yuno said. Before Asta could say more, he closed the window and turned away. He knew, if he stayed longer and listened to the other, he would just open the door in the end. 

Yuno sat back down on the couch and began to read a book. It was the only thing he could do. He had promised Asta he would be there to let him back in, once it was late.  
\----------------------

Asta did what he was told. Even though he didn’t like it, he still did it. Yuno said he had liked walking through the woods, and he had been right. It was calming.   
The sound of the birds in the trees and the fishes in the river beside him. All the animals in the forest living together was something was more magical than the actual magic humans used. 

At least to him. 

With nothing better to do, Asta sat down by the river. He watched the fishes inside swimming around each other. Other animals around him didn’t seem to care about him at all. Not like there were any around him. Why was that? Were they really that shy?

“So…. You finally decided to come out again” a voice behind him said. 

Yelping, Asta jumped up and turned around. His red eyes met the ones of the man from days ago. 

“What? Did your awesome ‘mate’ finally throw you out?” Licht asked with a smirk. 

Asta growled. No one was allowed to talk like that about his mate. Yes, he kind of threw him out, but not forever. Just to teach the both of them to have a day without each other. And it was Yami, not Yuno, who threw him out. He should’ve known better not to wake the man. 

“No one threw me out, I just wanted to be outside” he growled. 

“Ah, of course they didn’t. How foolish of me. After all your mate must love to have you around all the time. Living in your squad’s hideout instead of his own and preventing you from making a mess” he chuckled. 

Asta drew his sword out of his Grimoire. He was getting really annoyed by the man. 

“Oh, you want to fight?” Licht asked, taking out his own Grimoire. 

The young demon tightened his hold on the sword. Eyes narrowing, teeth gritting.

“Fine. Then it’s a fight you’re going to get!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm kind of out of ideas. The first chapter was all I had. I just had to get it out of my head. So I hope some of you have some ideas what could happen next. I hope you still like the chapter, even though it's a bit shorter.


	5. Demon in disguise chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finally have time for a new chapter. And internet. I’m sorry it took me so long but here it is. The end of the chapter is a little dark so be warned. If you even consider it dark. I just want to warn you if you are sensible. It’s not that bad, but just so you know. As always, sorry for any spelling mistakes.

“You think you can beat one of my kind? What a fool you are” Asta growled.

Demons don’t wield magic, but something far more powerful. The power to make every kind of magic useless. Each and every spell the other would throw at him, he would just neutralize with one of his swords.

“You?” Licht raised an eyebrow “no, no. I know very well what power you possess. That no spell I cast can even reach you” he confessed.

Asta smiled to himself. Whatever he wanted, he admitted that he could do nothing to harm him. Oh no. He would be the only one getting hurt. His wings gave him a speed unknown to humans. And with a little more practice, there was so much he could do.

Oh yes. Demons were a dangerous kind. Destroying everything in their path. He himself would probably do the same if he hadn’t mated with a human. A human he apparently knew since he was a baby. He just couldn’t remember.

“Yet” Licht continued, looking up at the sky, “yet the is something else that can hurt you, right? I have read a lot about your kind. The last few days I concentrated on demons mating rituals.”

Asta’s eyes flickered back into the direction of the base. A deep rumble emerged from his throat. He wouldn’t dare.

“Your bond with the boy is pretty strong already, right? Even though he’s a human the bond you have formed with him after the short mating process seems unbreakable already. But there is something wrong. He understands you, but your knowledge for the humans is nowhere perfect. No, you don’t understand a single thing they do. How sad” Licht sighed in fake sympathy.

“Shut up” Asta said rather calm.

“You don’t even know yourself enough to understand your actions. You know nothing. The life you had as a human is gone, but your mind is still trying to grasp it, refusing to let it go. I know for a fact that you can try as long as you want, but you won’t remember.”

“You know nothing about me or my kind. My job is to protect my mate. The other things I decide to do does not concern you or anyone else” Asta hissed, gripping his sword tighter. He was tempted to just throw it at the other.

“The precious mate. Is that all you think about? Not the people around you you’re hurting to achieve your goal? People that are trying to help you remember?” Licht mocked.

His head was starting to hurt. What was that? Were those the memories trying to come through? Or some sort of spell? He really couldn’t tell, but he didn’t like it. It was not his mate calling for him, he would know if it was, right? Was he just confused?

Asta shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts.

“Oh does the head hurt? What a pity. Don’t worry, it will stop soon enough” Licht assured.

The handle of the sword almost broke under the pressure of Asta’s hold. If it wasn’t made of demon magic, it probably wouldn’t be able to stand the strength of the young demon, but luckily it could.

“What did you do?” he asked, voice dangerously low.

“Me?” Licht looked offended. “What are you thinking of me? I didn’t do anything. Those men I hired on the other hand may have done something they’ll come to regret” he chuckled.

Asta just growled. He knew it was a bad idea to leave Yuno alone. As much as he knew the other was able to protect himself, this just showed what a bad idea it was to be somewhere without him. Spinning around Asta was about to run back, when five men jumped out of the trees, surrounding him.

“You wont be going anywhere. Since you wont obey me to get rid of the boy, I just had to wait until you came out, leaving him alone. I send enough men to the base to take care of all the squad members inside the base. You’ll be thanking me later. You don’t even now how you’re slowly killing him” Licht explained.

The last part was quickly forgotten and for later to remember. The aura around Asta darkened and send out a surge of dark energy. He turned around, red eyes turning black, glaring at all those men. Burning into their souls, never to be forgotten. They would all regret this day.

_ **“YOu alL wiLl reGRet tHe daY yOu dECideD tO StaNd betWeEn a DemOn aNd hiS mATe!”** _

* * *

Yuno said on the couch of the black Bull’s base, as calm as he could. Which wasn’t very calm at all. He was nervous about Asta being out alone. He still remembered nothing and was emotionally unstable.

If something went wrong Asta would probably destroy the whole forest. He hated to admit it, but he was actually scared of the things Asta was able to do with these new powers.

He had decided to travel with Finral to the wizard king, asking for demon books. Luckily the man still had some in the library.

And when he had sat down with those books, he instantly began to ignore everything around him and read all the books he had received. Eventually he came across a part that told about the amount of power a demon possessed.

Apparently, they could destroy whole city’s when they were angry enough. He really had to be careful with Asta. Later he still had to read the books the others at the base had decided to read himself. They wanted to help get information a little faster, which was fine with Yuno, as long as he got to know what it said.

In front of him was still the teacup from the morning. By now it had to be cold, not even being touched once. No, he really couldn’t concentrate on anything but the books. Which explained why he didn’t hear Yami coming in.

“Hey Kid, I think you need a break” he said, puffing some smoke from his cigarette.

Yuno looked up in surprise, blinking a few times. He had looked at those books for so long that everything else was out of focus. He rubbed at his eyes, noticing how dry they were.

“I cant take a break. I need to know everything about Asta. And these books are my only way. He himself just knows about the mating stuff” Yuno groaned, leaning his head back against the couch.

Yami hummed. “Sure, but I threw him out so we all could have a break. Not so that you could stick your nose in every book about demons there is. The Kid is not very dangerous. He behaves like a puppy all the time.”

Yuno’s ears perked up at that. “Asta is very dangerous” he hissed.

“Yeah sure. He has demon powers now and those swords, but he would never really kill anyone except-“Yami suddenly stopped, looking at the door.

Yuno looked up. “What is it?” he asked.

“Get your Grimoire out Kid, someone’s trying to sneak in, and I assure you it’s not Asta” he whispered.

The wind mage did what he was told and got into a fighting stance. For a few seconds nothing happened but then-

BOOM

The door and half of the wall exploded, the pressure sending both of them flying into the next wall. Very sneaky. Not. The other squad members heard it and came rushing to the entrance of their home.

When the smoke cleared Yuno saw more people than he could count. They were standing in the entrance, white cloaked covering their whole body. Not even their faces were clearly visible.

“Who are they?” Vanessa asked, breaking the silence.

“Who cares? They broke our door. Can we fight them?” Luck asked exited. Lightning sparking around him in glee.

Yami took out his cigarette, threw it on the ground and stomped on it with his boot, killing the last park of fire it had. “Sure” he grinned.

And so, the fight began. Over his own created wind, Yuno could hear the others shouting their own spells. The only problem was that none of them had healing magic. If someone got hurt badly, they had to protect them ‘till it would be over. Yuno prayed that that nothing would happen.

Many men were running into the base it didn’t seem to stop. No matter how many people they knocked out with magic, more and more came, replacing the ones that were beaten. How many of them decided to attack at once?

His Mana was running out and he had almost no strength left. Calling for Bell was out of the question now. He wouldn’t be able to do it now. It probably wouldn’t helped much anyway. Not with the amount of enemies running through the large entrance.

Out of breath, Yuno looked around him. The others were getting the same problem. Even Luck who had so much energy and Mana, as Asta had once told him.

He shouldn’t have been so surprised when one of the attackers tackled him to the ground. Both of them rolled around on the ground until the stranger got on top of him, a knife in hand. He seemed ready to stab him in the chest or something.

Out of instinct, Yuno gripped the arms of the stranger, pushing against the hands with all the strength he had let. But he soon had to admit to himself that there was not much left. He knew too, that none of the others could help him. They were busy with their own fights.

Even if they noticed there to many of them to make it over in time.

He was so sure he was done for. No help and no strength left inside him. The knife slowly inched closer to his chest.

Yuno gritted his teeth in the pain his muscles felt. If the stranger didn’t kill him Asta probably would for getting himself in such danger.

A though ran through his mind. Asta! Of course. The last book he had read talked about the mind connection between mates. The bond they had was probably not strong enough for words, but the call for help would reach Asta without doubt!

Shutting his eyes, Yuno concentrated on sending Asta the message. If it worked, he had yet to find out. But the message was clear enough. Asta just had to react.

From experience Yuno also knew how fast Asta was with his wings. He would be here in seconds. But nothing happened. Why didn’t he come? The young demon was always looking out for danger that could befall him, but he didn’t react now?

“You can call him as much as you want, he wont come. Master Licht made sure he stayed away” the stranger said, as if reading his thoughts.

Yuno almost cursed.

By now the knife had almost reached his chest, and when his muscles were ready to give out, a black shadow ripped the danger from him, crashing into the wall.

Yuno rolled onto his side as everything around him froze.

The smoke cleared, revealing Asta and the man. Asta held the man by his throat against the wall. He was growling at him. He was definitely angry. And an angry demon was dangerous. Very dangerous.

“Shit the demon” Yuno heard someone say.

“We better get out of here” another said.

And with that everyone disappeared in a cloud of smoke, expect the one Asta was restraining.

Yuno was about to say something himself, when he heard Asta speak himself. And this voice, he knew, none of them would be able to forget.

Never.

_ ** “YOu dAre trY aNd KilL My maTe?! Why huMAn tHat waS thE wOrSt miSTakE yOu mADe iN youR wHOle liFe. And yoY sHaLl Pay tHe pRiCe For iT!”** _

Before Yuno could stop him, Asta raised his free hand. Normal fingers turned into razor sharp claws. And faster than he could see, he slashed them across the man’s throat. Blood spilled in a rapid pace, the man choking on it, trying to breath, but failing. After two minutes he was dead.

After sticking one claw in the wound and tasting the blood, Asta let go of the man, letting the corpse fall to the ground. He could get used to the taste. And that’s when Yuno saw Asta’s eyes. Not red, like he was used to by now, no they were pitch black.

Everyone starred at Asta in shock. They had never seen him do such a violent thing. Even Luck was in shock. He always talked about fighting and killing people, but never really done it.

Vanessa was getting sober by the scene that played in front of her.

Gordon mumbled something no one could hear, eyes wide.

Magna had lost his sunglasses in the fight and had lost his cool.

Charmy, for the first time in her life, had lost all her appetite.

Gauche had stopped talking about Marie, stuttering nonsense.

Finral was close to fainting.

Noelle was close to crying. Tears gathering in her eyes.

Grey was hiding behind Yami. Yami himself had no words for this.

And Yuno. Yuno was starting to believe that he was going to lose Asta if he didn’t find the answer to their problem soon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there we go. New chapter. I was trying to get ideas on what to do next and then I thought, why not just start writing and see how it goes? That’s what I did and that’s what I got from it. I really hope I didn’t forget anyone from the black Bulls. I didn’t write Henry in it, because the others don’t know of him yet. Hope you like it. Please review


	6. Chapter 6

Yuno stared at the young demon in shock. Never in his whole life did he think Asta would be capable of such a thing. Slashing a man’s throat without hesitation or a second thought. Even tasting the blood that spilled from the wound. 

And it was in that moment that Yuno finally knew that this creature really wasn’t Asta anymore. It was just a demon doing what demons do. Killing. That’s all they did. 

Even though he hoped it was a one-time thing Asta did, because he was threatening his mate, he had to admit how afraid he was it would just happen again. And it would. He just knew it. He was a magic knight after all. Getting in danger was kind of the job-prescription. 

If Mimosas spell would work, they had yet to find out. She had said that she was almost done, but until then, he had to keep the other under control. No, Asta was dangerous and could never be let alone. 

The book had said that angry demons were dangerous, but he couldn’t imagine Asta doing something so cruel. Yes, he did fight enemies but always believed in the greater good. That it was more important to save everyone than kill anyone. 

But here he stood, claws bloody and eyes pitch black. Seemingly eager to kill another. Oh, what had he done? Why did he let Asta go out alone? Why didn’t he protest? Why did he have to let Asta go alone in the dungeon in the first place? They wouldn’t be in this mess if he had stayed with the other. 

“Asta…” he whispered, still in shock. 

The young demon looked over at his mate. There was recognition in his eyes. He clearly knew who was standing before him. He was growling a bit, blood dripping from Lips and claws. 

When he realized though, that Yuno wasn’t praising him, but looked rather disturbed and panicked, he returned ‘normal’. Claws forming back into normal hands, eyes turning red again. He didn’t understand though. Shouldn’t he be happy he had protected him?

Why did he look scared? Why was he so surprised? Asta had just saved the life of his mate but was getting disturbed looks from everyone in the room. Didn’t he kill the guy properly? Asta looked down at the man at his feet, nudging it with his foot. No, definitely dead. 

Silence still filled the now destroyed base of the Black Bulls. Asta looked around. The walls were partly torn down by the fight. Furniture torn to pieces.  
Yuno cleared his throat, catching the others attention. 

“Please leave us alone for a moment” the others left quickly. 

If they were being honest, they were glad to get out of this weird situation. Away from the two mates, who were clearly going to have a fight now. And oh, this was going to be a big fight. 

Yuno glared at the young demon. He had gotten over his shock and was now beyond furious. At himself and at Asta. At himself, because he should’ve seen this coming. At Asta, because he thought he told the demon how to deal with enemies. 

But apparently everything he had said didn’t interest the demon at all. 

“What were you thinking?” he hissed. 

Asta flinched slightly. His wings folded on his back, face turning towards the ground in shame. He was so confused. 

“Did you even listen to me when I told you how to deal with enemies? Did you even care!?” Yuno yelled. 

“I-“ Asta started but Yuno was one step ahead. 

“No, apparently you didn’t. What am I going to do with you? The wizard king said it would only take a few days for you to adjust but look at you” Yuno gestured towards Asta’s whole being. 

“I can’t even leave you alone for a few hours and you just violently kill people. Granted, he was attacking me, but it would’ve been enough to just throw him off me. Killing him was way to much” he ranted. 

Asta stood in silence. Eyes on the ground, tears gathering in them. Hands folded in front of him, fingers fidgeting nervously. Wings almost falling against the ground. A few minutes ago, he looked ready to kill everyone that got to close, but now he looked like a small child that got caught stealing. 

“I can’t trust you like this Asta. We can’t go on like this” Yuno sighed. 

“You said it wasn’t my fault….” Asta mumbled, but Yuno heard it and was close to loosing it. 

“Losing your memory is not your fault” he stated. 

“THIS!” Asta flinched at the volume, Yuno screamed pointing a finger at the corps at the side. “Is your fault. You killed him on your own and no one else is to blame for this. If you just had more control over yourself, it would’ve been fine. But you don’t have control! You are violent and dangerous. Before I know it, you’ll be attacking everyone in this house!” 

By the end of his rant Yuno was panting heavily. He didn’t know what to do anymore. He was at the end of his power. There wasn’t anything he could do to make Asta understand. His mind was working differently. Nothing, absolutely nothing he tried seemed to help. 

Yuno sat down on the broken couch of the base. It was ripped in many places, but stable enough to hold him. He put his face in his hands. What to do? He couldn’t leave the other alone but at some point, he had to leave. By the looks of it he was only able to leave when Mimosa finished her spell. 

The teen looked up at the demon. If he couldn’t teach him, he had no other choice but to force. The thought of what he was about to do was against everything he wanted. He had noticed that, the longer he stayed with Asta, the more he wanted to do this and nothing else. 

Which was bad. The demonic power seemed to have an affect on his mind. So, he needed the real Asta back. More than anything else. If he didn’t….

“Okay” he breathed, looking down at his hands. “One more chance. We’ll get Mimosa and let her perform the spell she has been working on. If she hasn’t completed it, I want her to do what she can. And if this doesn’t work, then there is only one solution for the both of us” the teen explained. 

He was met with silence. He had expected Asta to say something, maybe asking what the other solution was but he was met with silence. Was Asta pouting or something? 

“Asta…” Yuno sighed looking up again, but no one was there. Surprised, Yuno looked around the room but the other was nowhere in sight. He stood up. 

“Asta?” he called throughout the room, but no answer. 

“Shit!” he cursed. Running outside, Yuno began yelling for the other. But no answer came to him. It was silent outside, aside from the rain that began pouring down from the sky. The wind was picking up and he could feel the storm coming along with it. 

Where did he go? Did he run off in shame? Or was he just hiding somewhere? 

Behind him, the members of the Black Bulls ran out into the yard. They had heard Yuno yell. Yami didn’t look amused at all. 

“What are you yelling about. Where’s the brat?” he asked. 

Yuno turned around looking at the worried faces of the Black Bull squad. He messed up. He messed up big time. His only job was to make sure Asta was stable and safe. It wasn’t hard, really, but now he had made him run away. 

“I don’t know. One minute he was there and next he’s not. I was looking away for just one second” he panicked, pacing around in the front yard. 

“You lost him?! Do you have any idea how dangerous a demon can be running around freely?!” Yami yelled, grabbing Yuno by the front of his shirt. 

“This doesn’t solve anything Captain. He’ll probably come back. He always will. After all he just wants to be close to Yuno” Vanessa stated. 

Yami hummed, letting go of Yuno’s shirt. He lit a new cigarette, shielding the fire from the rain.  
“I wouldn’t rely on that. We’ll start searching when the rain stops.”

After running away from the base. Asta slowed his pace as he strolled through the woods. Yuno was mad at him. Very mad. Whatever he did was wrong, and he couldn’t change it. Couldn’t change his nature. If only there was some other demon that could show him how to behave with human mates. 

But he was alone. Demons weren’t common anymore. No other demon was around to teach him what his mate really wanted. He said that hurting people was bad, yet there were people he was allowed to fight. It made no sense. 

Asta sat down on a tree stump. Rain began pouring from the sky. He didn’t mind though. Water was nothing that could hurt him anyway. Getting wet wasn’t that bad. Looking down at a small puddle of water that was forming in front of him, Asta saw his reflection for the first time. 

Red eyes, black hair and wings on his back. Why did it look so wrong? Why did it hurt to look at his own reflection? Maybe that guy he had been fighting was right all along. Maybe he was meant to fight people and that’s why he couldn’t understand Yuno. 

He was close the crying. Maybe it was better if he just stayed away from Yuno. Even though his instincts were screaming at him how wrong it was to stay away from his mate willingly, he felt it was for the best. 

And that’s when he heard it. The sound of footsteps coming closer. The grass and twigs were making small sounds at the feet that ran over them. Asta weighed his options. He could either pull out his sword and fight or just turn around and take a look. 

Whatever was coming closer didn’t need to be a threat. So, he chose the second option and turned around. What he saw surprised him. Black, entirely black. Red eyes and wings. Demon, there was a demon in front of him. 

Asta had never felt so relieved in his life. There was another demon there. He wasn’t alone. He could’ve cried with joy upon seeing the other.  
“Now now, what got you all emotional” the demon asked. 

Asta blushed lightly. He must’ve showed more emotion than he intended to. Rubbing at his eyes, Asta stood up, facing the other demon fully. He wasn’t sure if he should talk to the other. But he was the only person that could really understand him, so he risked it. 

“My mate is mad at me” he mumbled rubbing his arm. 

The stranger clicked his tongue. “What a shame. Did you do something bad?” 

“Kind of. My mate’s a human. Someone was attacking him and tried to kill him, so I killed the guy. Now he’s mad at me” the younger demon explained. 

“A human as a mate. Trouble is meant to happen, but they don’t appreciate our work as much as they should.”

Asta nodded. The demon was really understanding him, even after such a short conversation. 

“He said I’m supposed to fight bad people but gets mad when I do. I don’t get it, what does he want from me? All I want is for him to be safe” Asta looked at the other for answers.

The other hummed in thought. He could use this to his advantage. Originally, he was just curious about seeing another demon beside himself. Demons were long forgotten in the world and he had decided to change that. But alone, even a demon couldn’t take down the whole kingdom. 

He needed help, and then a small confused demon was right there, like a present. If he could convince the other that humans were evil, he could make the other help him attack the kingdom. 

“Well if you really want to make sure your mate is safe, then you’ll have to get rid of all the threats around him” he explained. 

Asta looked surprised. “Won’t he get mad at me?” he almost whimpered. 

The other demon almost laughed out loud. If he was that unstable, he would be easy to manipulate. Easy to control. 

“Sure, he will, at first. But eventually he’ll see that you did it to protect him and accept it. He’ll probably even reward you” he lied. He totally lied but knew the other was to naïve to see through it. 

He saw Asta’s eyes lit up at his words. Naïve fool. But he could live with that as long as he was useful. The second he got what he wanted he would just get rid of him. And at some point, he would find out what he wanted. 

Yes, he intended to let the world know and fear demons once more, but if the other turned against him, he’ll just kill him. No problem. 

“Then come on. I’ll show you the people we’ll need to get rid of” he said cheerfully. 

“We?” he asked confused. 

He grinned. “Why of course! Demons hold together, better than humans. So, every threat to your mate is my threat too!”

Asta smiled brightly. He had found someone that understood him. Someone that knew his instincts. He followed the other without a second thought. He said he would help him, so there was nothing that could go wrong. 

Nothing at all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there we go. A new chapter for you. I wanted to wright earlier but recently I was told that my Grandpa died so I didn’t feel like writing.  
Still, please vote and comment. Tell me what you think.  
Bye


	7. I need your help

Hey guys I need a little help. I’m sure you are all aware of the Corona Virus which is almost everywhere now. 

I live in the northern part of Germany and here we just got the first case. In other parts of the land people have already died from the disease just like in other parts of the world.

Maybe you’re wondering what you could do to help me. Simple. I just need your opinion on something. 

Six years ago, I got a new heart, meaning I’m transplanted. It also means that I get special medicine which makes sure my immune system is at the lowest point all the time. If it’s to high or to low I die. Kinda complicated. If you want to know more just google it.

For those who want to know more about my diseases (yes I have more than one) can just ask. 

The thing is as such a person it is very likely for me to get this virus, which is kind of scaring. Normally I live in a boarding school where I make my training. 

But since last week schools have been closing along with kindergartens and other stuff. 

Usually I’m the kind of person that just pulls through while ignoring any dangers, but now it might not be the best idea. 

Now I’m torn between staying home to stay save or just go to work like always. 

And that is where you can help. What do you think? Should I stay home or go? I really don’t know anymore. 

By the way updates for my stories will be coming soon

Bye


	8. Demon in disguise chapter 7

A small smile made had made it’s way onto Asta’s lips as he followed the other demon. Rain had started to fall not long ago, but he didn’t mind. It was nice actually.

The other demon had promised him to help find all the threats to his mate, because they were his threats too. Asta couldn’t believe his luck when he first saw the demon. He thought all the other demons were gone.

After all, he hadn’t seen none of them since he woke up. Not like he had really cared in the beginning. He thought Yuno was more important. He thought he could handle it, but he was wrong. Everything Yuno tried to teach him was against everything his instincts told him.

Then again, a lot of time had seemed to have passed since a demon and a human mated. Maybe things changed. Maybe it was okay to let Yuno be around others. Asta shook his head. He had more important things to do right now.

“You didn’t tell me your name” Asta said.

The stranger looked over his shoulder in amusement. The younger demon seemed really interested in everything he could possibly learn. Those red eyes were shining with curiosity. He was eager to learn from the other.

“My name? Ah yes, it seems I have forgotten to tell you. Abaddon is my name. What about you?”

“Asta”

The older demon turned around in surprise. Asta? He heard that name before. But where?

Ah yes, he remembered. Living in the shadows sometimes gave you the opportunity to spy on humans. He was the human unable to use magic. But now he was a demon? The only answer to this was that the boy was both. Human and demon. But he remembered the name from somewhere else too. Was he….

No matter. Important was keeping the boy under control. If the human came, and he was pretty sure it wouldn’t take long for him to search for his mate, then he surely would explain the truth to him. Before that happened, he had to convince the young demon to help him.

“Well then Asta we’re about to arrive at our first destination” Abaddon spoke as he turned around in the right direction once again.

“Really!?” Asta beamed.

“Yes, but before we go there, I would like to ask you something” the older demon halted once again, digging deeper into his memories.

“You were human before yes?” he asked. Well he knew, but he had to know what the kid remembered.

“Yeah, but I don’t know anything from before. All I know are my instincts and that Yuno is my mate. There was this guy that wanted me to follow his orders, but I didn’t really want to. Especially when he wanted me to kill Yuno” he shrugged.

Abaddon hummed in thought. So he remembered nothing. His past was gone. From both human and demon side. But he had the feeling he really knew the boy. His aura was familiar. Ha he met him before?

“Nothing huh? I’m sure we’ll find out eventually. In the meantime we need to find something that was taken from me and I know where to start.”

* * *

Yuno looked out of the window once again. The rain just wouldn’t stop, and it didn’t look like it was about to stop on its own.

Yet, Noelle hadn’t been able to stop it. She was stronger now, that’s what the others told him, but the rain didn’t stop for her magic. He concluded that it was because the rain would soon turn into a large storm, which wasn’t hers to control.

His mind was restless once again at the thought of what might happen to Asta. He was sure he just ran into the woods to calm down, to try and control his own emotions better, but the rain and the coming storm was worrying him.

Yuno stood at the edge of the building watching the rain fall down onto the grass. The rain wouldn’t stop for them, but the wind would stop for him and if he had to beg Belle to stop it.

While everyone was sitting inside and waiting for the rain to stop, Luck was running around outside, hoping lightning would strike soon. Apparently, he loved storms. No wonder with his magic being lightning.

“How long do you plan on standing there?” Yami asked, lighting a new cigarette.

“As long as I have to” he answered, not even bothering to look at the Black Bulls Captain.

“He’ll come back eventually. He’s not mad at you and you know that” Vanessa said, pouring herself another glass of wine.

Yuno hummed, thinking about going out there and searching for him.

“I just cant wait any longer” Yuno gritted his teeth as he ran out into the rain. He heard the others shouting behind him, but he didn’t care. He had to find Asta and he had to make sure he was okay. As much as he wanted to trust Asta, he was afraid he would to something he would regret if he didn’t find him.

“Belle” he called the wind spirit waiting for her to answer his call.

“Yeah?” she appeared beside him as he ran through the woods. Not even caring that he was getting soaked. Because as soon as Belle saw it, she created a barrier around him, shielding him from the storm.

“You can sense Asta, right?” he asked.

“I can, but I don’t know where he is. He must’ve run pretty deep into the woods” she said.

Yuno cursed under his breath. He couldn’t feel Asta either. Wherever he went, it was pretty far away. Before he could run any further, a portal appeared in front of him, Yami, Finral and Noelle stepping out of it. He stopped.

“You don’t need to run any further. We have an idea where he went” Yami said, crushing his cigarette in the dirty ground of the forest.

“What? Have I been searching that long?” Yuno asked in slight confusion.

“No” Finral shook his head. “But the wizard king called not long ago (over this magical phone you can see Sekke in, in one of the later episodes) and said that two black forms have been seen near Sosshi” he explained.

Yuno’s eyes widened in surprise. “Two?”

“Yes two. Whatever happened in the short time Asta has been alone, it seems like he found a new friend” Noelle said.

“But I thought demons were gone. Asta is supposed to be the only one right now” Yuno looked over at Belle, hoping the wind spirit would have and answer.

The small girl shook her head. “Humans have long forgotten that demons existed, but they are very real. They were banished long ago. One must’ve escaped” she shrugged.

“Except for Asta, there is no such thing, like a good demon. Whatever he did to make Asta trust him, must’ve been good” Yami said.

“Asta doesn’t know anything right now. The demon didn’t need to say much. I’m sure they are smart. He told Asta he was a friend and that was all he needed to do to convince Asta to follow him” Noelle concluded.

“Right, then we need to go now. Finral open the portal” Yami ordered.

Without complaining, Finral opened a portal that led to Sosshi. When Yuno stepped through it, he was surprised to find the small Village burning down. Flames licked at the buildings and the plants around the place.

The smoke burned in his lungs making him cough rather fast. The village wasn’t large, so there wasn’t much to burn, but the smoke was strong.

“Water creation magic: Sea dragon’s nest” Noelle shouted, creating a protective dome around them, blocking the smoke from burning their lungs.

Yuno’s eyes looked around in panic. Where was he? He had to be there. But the smoke and the fire on the outside was making it hard to see anything. This wasn’t Asta’s doing. It wasn’t! He would never do such a thing. This wasn’t even part of his magic.

Yet, Yuno was feeling like he didn’t even know him anymore. Maybe he did obtain a new magic. Or it was the other demon he had been following. Noelle called out to the people to come into the dome of water.

“I’m going to find him” Yuno declared, stepping out of the young Silva’s spell. His own wind magic could protect him enough.

“Asta!” he screamed, hoping the demon would hear him.

When he heard flapping behind him, he turned around to see Asta. He almost cried in relive upon seeing the other. He wasn’t hurt. He didn’t even look like anything was wrong at all.

Yuno was relieved enough to forget everything around him and run straight towards Asta. Without hesitation, he wrapped his arm around the shorter male, sighing in relieve.

You’re okay”

“Of course I am, why wouldn’t I be?”

Yuno’s eyes widened in shock. That didn’t sound right. It didn’t sound the way Asta normally sounded when he was talking with him. It sounded so different. Not angry or scared or anything. He quickly let go of the other to find him glaring.

“What’s wrong?” he was almost afraid to ask it, but he had to know.

“Nothing. My new friend wants to show me a way to keep you safe. But the humans refused to give us the artifact we are searching for” he chirped.

He was smiling. Smiling. Like nothing was wrong. People were lying around them. Some just wounded and some even dead. Only a few were strong enough to reach Noelle’s water dome. He wanted to scream at him, to hit him for his stupidity, but then he remembered what happened only a few hours ago.

So he took a deep breath and calmed himself. He had to get Asta away from this other demon. He was manipulating him. Asta didn’t know any better right not. For all Yuno knew, he was only glad to find someone that understood him enough. And that person was using it to his own advantage.

“What are you searching for?” he asked instead.

“Aren’t you mad anymore?” Asta asked with hope. Oh he was furious, but not at Asta.

“Not anymore. What are you searching for?” he asked again.

“That’s great. I finally did something right!” Asta beamed, hugging his mate. Yuno quickly freed himself from his grip. There was no time for this now.

“We can cuddle later. Concentrate Asta. This is important. Who is that other demon and what are you searching for?” he gripped the young demons wrists.

Asta looked surprised that Yuno knew about the fact that it was another demon but brushed it aside.

“Oh! His name is Abaddon. He’s searching for a key and asked me to help after I explained what happened. He said it would help protect you” Asta smiled.

Belle shrieked in shock and fear. “A-Abaddon. Are you s-sure?” she asked over Yuno’s shoulder.

“Yeah, what about it?” Asta leaned his head to the side.

“Oh god. Oh god. We need to get out of here. Now!” she panicked.

“Why? Belle what do you know?” Yuno asked the wind spirit.

She shook her head. “No time. I’ll explain later. We need to leave”

“We can’t leave. The village is still burning. And people are hurt” Yuno argued.

“I’ll handle that” Noelle said, walking up behind them. Her water dome was following her and the others inside it. She held her wand up into the sky.

“Water healing magic: Rain of healing water” instantly rain began pouring from the sky. The fire was slowly being extinguished and the people that were hurt were getting healed too.

“That’s new” Yami said.

“Mimosa is not the only one that can think of new magic” she said, flipping her hair.

“Can we leave now?” Belle asked.

“Where did that demon go?”

Noelle looked around, finding no one but Asta himself as a black person. Everyone else was normal.

“You two go, we need to take care of the village. Finral bring Mimosa back with you when you come back” Yami ordered.

Finral nodded, creating a portal that led to the Black Bulls hideout. Yuno grabbed Asta’s hand and basically forced him through the portal. He didn’t care if he wanted to come or not, he wouldn’t leave him out of his sight again.

When they were back everyone was relieved to see Asta back again. The young demon was confused that the humans even cared about him.

“Isn’t that obvious?” Vanessa smiled.

“Yeah, you’re our friend. Demon or human” Luck grinned.

Yuno guided Asta to sit down on the couch and sat beside him, wrapping an arm around him. He wanted to forget about the fact that the other demon made him do all this in a matter of hours. He was glad that he found him so fast. Who knew what Asta was capable of if he had stayed with that demon. Which reminded him…

“Belle, you said you knew who that other demon was. Who is he?”

The wind spirit placed herself onto the table in front of the couch. Which was still destroyed by the way, just like most of the base. But by the next morning it would be fine again.

“Yes. Abaddon. He is one of the most dangerous of all demons. I must admit that I forgot most about him. But maybe you’re wizard king has some books about him” she said.

“Then I guess we know where to start searching!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Abaddon is a real being from the myths. Has something to do with a key and a well. Search for it if you want to know more. But my version will be a bit different.
> 
> So I have been getting a few new ideas. All of them include demon Asta. Which we all love right? I mean I feel like there are little to no stories with demon Asta. 
> 
> NO. 1: When being born the demon from the anime (the one when the elves are reborn) kills Asta’s mother when he is a baby. The Captains of the magic knights show up to stop him from taking the infant with him, but he claims that Asta is his and swears to find him some day. He grows up with Yami and not in the church. 
> 
> NO. 2: While the elves are doing the ritual which will grant them the new bodies, they offer Asta as a vessel to the demon (also the same one). He recognizes Asta as his own ‘creation’ and is mad at the elves (maybe just a oneshot or maybe combined with the first idea). Asta himself refuses to be a vessel for another being, nor does he want to accept that that demon is his family. 
> 
> NO. 3: The demon claims to know the truth about Asta’s parents and tells him, but the magic knight Captains show up to tell another part of the story. One that the demon didn’t want him to know. (probably also a one shot)
> 
> I am so into the demon being Asta’s parent. It would be so crazy, even though we already know that’s not really the truth. I think it would be awesome. 
> 
> So tell me if you would like to see some of these. Maybe all of them. Just write in the comments and I’ll see you next time.
> 
> Bye


	9. Demon in disguise chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise. Another chapter. I managed to write another. Maybe I can even write another on Saturday or something. That would be great, because I just realized how long it usually takes me to write a new chapter. But right now, with the time I have on hand I can write more. I know it’s not the best moment to have time but at least I have something to do now. It’s really boring staying in the house all day unable to go out because you’re one of the people that has a high chance of getting it. Sucks guys. Really sucks.

“The fallen angel Abaddon” a heavy book was thrown down onto the table in the base of the black Bulls. It was the same day, just later in the evening and Finral had transported Yami to the wizard king to explain what happened and ask for help.

And indeed, he had a book about the stranger. A rather large book with a ridiculous amount of pages.

Yuno reached for it and opened a random page The letters were small, which meant the reading material was enormous. The book seemed to be a lot older than anyone in the room.

“Wait, fallen angel? I thought he was a demon?” Noelle asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

Julius clapped his hands together. “Well yes. I suppose he prefers to be called a demon”

“Fallen angels were good people once, right? They just did something really bad” Finral held a hand to his chin in thought.

He had heard about fallen angels once or twice, but mostly read about them. Something the rest of his family hadn’t done. They weren’t interested in these things. Well, he had always been different from the rest of his family.

“Indeed. I know quite a bit abut that demon. Never thought it would be useful” the wizard king laughed.

Yuno thought about reading the book or listening to the story. Both could be good And listening to him would probably be much faster than reading the large book. So, he closed the book again and leaned back against the now repaired couch.

Asta hadn’t left his side since Yuno brought him back. He felt kind of bad about what had happened.

“It’s been a long time since Abaddon had been an angel. He was the keeper of a key which closed the portal that imprisoned a lot of evil inside a well. I don’t know the full story, but I think at some point, Abaddon wanted to free the evil inside. He was tired of watching the well as time passed by. Eventually, he opened the portal. For that the creatures inside granted him all the power he desired.

But the cost was large. The entire world had been in danger and darkness for over three millennia. I don’t know how it happened, but eventually every dark creature was imprisoned in the well once again and peace returned. For his crimes Abaddon was stripped of his title and thrown into the other world. The world of the devils.

The angels that go there are forever fallen angels. The key was hidden and never seen again.”

Everyone had been listening carefully to the story, surprised that an angel could do such a thing. It wasn’t even a surprise that angels existed. Demons existed, after all, why not angels? The fact that no one had ever seen them, must be the same reason why no one ever saw a demon.

“So the bastard escaped his prison and wants to do his shit all over again” Yami concluded, puffing out some smoke.

“Seems like it” Julius nodded.

“But what has this to do with Asta?” Yuno asked confused.

“I suppose it was a coincidence. He saw Asta and used the fact that he didn’t remember anything. The risk wasn’t big enough for him to keep his identity a secret” Julius shrugged.

“A lot of demons have a violent and evil nature. He probably thought that Asta was the same” Vanessa said.

“And where is that key now?”

“That is the problem” Julius smiled in embarrassment. “It was once in the possession of the angels but was eventually passed down to the humans. It hasn’t been seen in seven hundred years.”

“But he said he knew where it was” Asta suddenly spoke. “He said it was in that village. But the people said they didn’t know about such a key, so he got angry.”

Yuno unconsciously layed a hand around Asta’s shoulder, pulling him closer. He was getting a bad feeling about this.

“If they did know then they lied about it to keep it safe” Noelle said. “But how would he even know who had it?”

“That’s the thing. No one should know about it. That he knows it exists is no surprise at all, but the fact that he thought he knew where to find it, and that he met Asta is not normal” Julius said.

“But he did know, and I have a vague thought of the person that told him where he could find the key and Asta. No, this is no coincidence. This is the doing of a person that forced Asta into this form and wants to hurt the kingdom” Yami meant, crossing his arms.

“That Licht guy? He’s strong! I wanna fight him!” Luck smiled.

“Why would he send him to Asta though. And to the wrong place?” Finral asked.

“Because he refused to help” Yuno said, tightening his grip on Asta. “Asta mated with me and is no use to him now” he sent an apologetic look towards the other.

“His plan was to make Asta help him, but I got in his way. Now he freed that guy, told him where to find Asta and where to find the key. The key was a lie though, to buy himself enough time to find it himself” he explained.

“Possible” Noelle nodded. “Either that or he hoped the demon would convince Asta to change his mind. Maybe he really thought the key was in his village, but he was wrong.”

Julius sighed. Too many possibilities. Anything could be the answer. He would have to take drastic measures.

“The thing is we are not enough to fight or to find the right solution. We need to tell the other Captains” he said.

“I don’t think this is a good idea” Yuno shot back. He didn’t want to know how they would react to him. The last thing he wanted was to drive Asta away again. Him leaving once ended in a disaster.

“I don’t think we have a choice right now. If one of those guys find the key and none f the other know about the situation, I don’t want to know how bad that will end” Yami growled.

Yuno shot him a look. He knew he couldn’t win this one fight but he still showed how much he disagreed with this.

“All right. How about this: We only tell a few others for now. Let them in on this secret. I’m sure at least Mereolena is asking herself why Asta hasn’t been showing up on any battlefield. Knowing her, she would love to fight him in this state, rather than be angry at him” Julius suggested.

Yuno took a deep breath. That, he could live with. A few others. That would be fine.

“Okay. Who else?” he asked.

The wizard king hummed in thought. “I’d say Mereolena and her brother. For now, that should be enough. We’ll tell the others in time” he declared, which the others agreed to.

“We’ll get them in two days. Tomorrow you all should take a day to calm things down” and with that, Finral opened a portal to send the wizard king back.

“You heard the boss. Time to sleep” Yami declared, leaving for bed. The others soon followed and only Asta and Yuno were left in the main room.

“Well, we should go lay down too” Yuno stood up, trying to pull the other with him but he refused.

Asta was looking down into his lap, refusing to look at the other. It was now he fully realized what had happened. What he had done. He blindly trusted someone without thinking twice.

He thought it would be fine. That he could trust the other demon, but he didn’t expect that he was this wrong. He said he would help him, but instead he used him to get what he wanted. But he didn’t know how to feel about this.

“Asta, what’s wrong?” he heard his mate ask.

“I…..” was all he got out. “I can’t….”

“What can’t you? It was just a mistake Asta. Did you even hurt anyone? Kill anyone?”

He shook his head. Hurt, maybe. But he didn’t remember killing anyone. And he knew he would if he did.

“Then stop it. I’m not mad at you, okay?”

He clenched his fists. It wasn’t okay. Nothing was okay. He didn’t know who h was anymore. He wanted to remember everything that happened before the incident in the dungeon.

“I want to remember” he finally chocked out. Asta looked up to find Yuno looking at him in surprise. But it quickly turned into a smile.

“Well then I have to get Mimosa won’t I” he smiled.

Asta jumped up from the couch in pure joy. He wanted to remember. Really, he did. And this was his only option.

“I’ll get her tomorrow. It’s to late now. We should really go t bed” Yuno held out his hand, waiting for the other to come. He noticed it himself. He had become a lot more patient since all of this began. And maybe he even began feeling different for the other.

The young demon quickly grabbed the offered hand and followed Yuno into their room, where he layed down in the bed, trying to fall asleep as fast as he could.

The next morning, Yuno held his promise. As soon as they were up, he asked Finral to bring him to his own Squad, where he snatched Mimosa from the breakfast table. He apologized to her for the sudden intrusion, and for ruining her breakfast and promised another at the black Bulls hideout.

Asta was sitting impatiently on the couch. It was turning into his favorite sitting option. He was bouncing up and down, occasionally earning him some shouting from Gauche about how he couldn’t hear his sister over the squeaking noise of the couch. He chose to ignore it.

So now, Mimosa sat in front of him on a chair, her Grimoire floating beside her and glowing faintly.

“The spell isn’t perfect yet. I’ll try my best though. It should be strong enough to give him almost all of his memories back, if not all” she said. The pages of her Grimoire flipped themselves over at a rapid speed, soon stopping on a certain page.

“It’s fine” Asta smiled.

“As long as you can help him remember something, it’s fine with me. It’ll help us” Yuno said.

“And when you’re done, you’ll get your second breakfast. Breakfast is important” Charmy said, munching on some food. Her sheep’s were already cooking tons of food. Most of it would later be eaten by herself though.

Mimosa smiled at the smaller yet older girl. “Thank you.”

She focused back on her Grimoire, looking over the spell once again.

“Well here goes nothing” she took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves. If this didn’t work, she didn’t know what would. She held her hands out.

“Flower healing magic: Petals of memories” seconds after, pink petals exploded over Asta, who closed his eyes in surprise.

What surprised him more though, was the rush of memories that were released from their prison deep inside his mind. Everything came back within seconds, which was more than just a little overwhelming.

So with a small yelp, he lost consciousness and fell down on the couch, now lying on his side.

“Oh!” Mimosa covered her mouth in surprise. That’s not what she expected

“Don’t worry. I’m sure he just passed out. The amount of memories must’ve been overwhelming for his mind, so it shut down” Yuno sighed and placed Asta properly onto the couch. He put his head down in his lap, the rest of his body on the couch. Vanessa placed a light blanket over him.

“Oh, thank goodness. I thought I did something wrong” Mimosa sighed in relief.

“No, he’s fine. But now we have to wait for him to wake up and see how much he remembers.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go. Asta gets his memories back and Abaddon is a douche, but you already knew that right? Writing this chapter gave me new ideas for the next chapters, a lot of new chapters.   
But where is the Key and what is Licht planning. I know and you can guess. Have fun and tell me your thoughts.   
See ya


	10. Demon in disguise chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What’s up people. It’s been some time and I’m still at home trying to stay healthy Hope you’re doing the same. Pretty sure a lot of you are wearing mark in stores right now and I’m sure you’re annoyed because of that. But let me tell you: it’s not that bad actually. Maybe I can just say that because I had to wear them a whole year every time, I left the house, but you get what I mean. Personally, I think it’s annoying how people complain and whine about the masks, but seriously? It helps you, trust me.   
But enough of that, here’s the new chapter

Hours passed and nothing seemed to happen. While everyone was minding their own business, Yuno was still sitting on the couch waiting for Asta to wake up.

Head in his lap, Asta hadn’t moved at all. It looked like he was sleeping. Maybe he was. His appearance hadn’t chanced either and Yuno was starting to think that Mimosa’s spell did nothing. But he distracted himself from these thoughts by reading a book.

He didn’t know what time it was, but he wouldn’t move until Asta did. Sure he could look at the clock on the wall, but it would do nothing good.

The clock on the was ticking slowly, time passing by. It was the only sound that could be heard right now, aside from him flipping the pages now and then.

Mimosa herself said she would stay until he woke up, just to check if her spell did only what it was supposed to do. She couldn’t really explain what else could’ve happened, but no one minded anyways.

She had fallen asleep not long ago, just like everyone else, head lying on the table where she had been playing cars with Vanessa. The witch had drunken enough to kill some people, but she was used to it and just fell asleep.

Which meant it had to be pretty late by now. Not that Yuno really cared. Even if his eyelids were dropping now and then, and Belle insisting that he took at least a nap, he stayed up. She even offered to watch Asta while he was sleeping, but he just shook his head.

He couldn’t explain it, but something had changed. Ever since that day in the dungeon he didn’t even want to be apart from the shorter boy. The constant need to know if he was well was overwhelming at first, but he kind of got used to it.

And when he ran away it was the worst moment in his life. He actually managed to drive Asta away. He couldn’t even do that when they were young. When he tried to protect the other by giving him the cold shoulder. Knowing that he was actually able to drive him away was something he wished he could forget.

He kind of hated this side of Asta. The side he could hurt. It wasn’t like him. He never backed down. Never ran away. But then again, Yuno couldn’t remember the last time he actually got mad at him.

He could only hope that the spell Mimosa had used worked. If it didn’t, well, then they had to try something else. But he trusted Mimosa. He knew how skilled she was with healing magic. And the memory-recover spell had been some sort of healing magic, right? Right.

Yuno didn’t remember closing his eyes, but when he opened them, Asta was looking up at him with mismatched eyes. Left eye green and the right one red. But the rest didn’t change.

Surprised he put the book away that was halfway on the ground after he fell asleep.

He didn’t even know what to say. “Hey” he forced out.

Asta blinked a few times, trying to adjust his sight. The room wasn’t very bright, but he felt like he hadn’t used his eyes in a long time. When his eyes finally adjusted, he saw Yuno and smiled a bit. He rubbed his eyes. Or at least he wanted to. When he looked at his hand his eyes widened. He inspected it slowly, even rubbing it with his other black hand. And then he screeched, falling off the couch.

Mimosa jerked awake in surprise, looking around the room in surprise. Then her gaze fell onto Asta and she sighed. “Looks like it didn’t work” she said, clearly not noticing the green eye.

Asta groaned and sat back up on the ground. He rubbed the back of his head, where he had hit the ground, but the pain was quickly forgotten. He expected his body, still in shock.

The room was quickly filled with the other members of the Black Bulls, who heard their youngest member scream.

Yuno helped him back onto the couch beside him. Mimosa was wrong, it did work. His eye changed and judging his actions, he was clearly confused and shocked. He wouldn’t be if her spell hadn’t worked. In that case he would be sad. Maybe a bit angry.

“What the heck happened!?” Asta squeaked.

Yuno raised an eyebrow. “You don’t remember?” he asked. The other just shook his head.

“Nothing at all”

“Ops…” he heard Mimosa whisper.

“This wasn’t supposed to happen” Noelle mumbled.

Asta looked at her. “What are you talking about. What happened. The last thing I remember is being in that dungeon” he rubbed his head.

“Kid that was days ago” Yami said, puffing out some smoke. Yuno was honestly surprised he was smoking in the middle of the night. Didn’t his lungs need a break?

“Days ago? That can’t be right. Was I unconscious that long? And what happened here?” he gestured to his whole body. 

“Actually, you were out for just a few hours. Why doesn’t he remember anything?” Magna turned towards Mimosa.

“I-I don’t know. It was a memory spell to bring his memories back, not exchange them” she squeaked. She didn’t know what had happened. Her spell wasn’t even supposed to work that way.

“That can be discussed later. How do you feel?”

Asta turned back towards Yuno. The protective feeling, he had had since they were young had grown stronger, but otherwise he felt fine. Yet, he didn’t understand what had happened. He knew this look he had right now, but it had never happened without him wanting it, and never so strong.

“I feel fine, but I don’t know what happened” he shrugged.

“That’s a long story kid. But I am a little concerned that your memory of the last days is gone. You probably don’t even remember Abaddon” Vanessa smiled.

“Who?” Asta raised an eyebrow.

“He’s some fallen angel/demon guy that’s searching for some key” Finral explained.

“That sounds stupid” Asta snorted.

“Not really. The key is for a well where all the evil of the world is kept in. He wants to open it. And well, he kind of convinced you to help him” Noelle said.

“Why would I even do that. Doesn’t sound like me at all” Asta shook his head.

Yuno looked at the others nervously, hoping they wouldn’t tell him what had happened. Asta didn’t need to know what he had done. And Yuno honestly didn’t want to think about if Asta had actually killed someone in the process.

Vanessa noticed the look and acted before anyone else could. “We don’t really know. We turned around for just a second and you were gone” she laughed lightly, trying to lift the mood.

“You acted strange anyways, so who knows” Luck shrugged. Even if he was slightly insane in some people’s eyes, he still understood if there was the need to lie.

“How strange?” Asta leaned his head to the side.

Magna laughed. “Well you were constantly clinging to-“ he made a strangled sound after Noelle dug her heel into his foot, effectively silencing him. Asta raised an eyebrow at the scene.

“All that isn’t important. You’re back to normal and that’s all that matters. We’ll explain the rest in the morning” she meant.

“Yeah, it’s just good to have you back” Yuno said.

“Right, you all saw him. The brat is fine now BACK TO BED!!!” Yami screamed. Everyone quickly ran back into their rooms, except for Luck, who was smiling and skipping back to his room. Yami followed him with a laugh.

Asta watched them for a while, then leaned back against the couch. He had a feeling that he had missed a lot during his blackout. Especially with the way he felt towards Yuno. There was something Yuno was hiding from him, the way he was acting told him everything.

“Is there something you want to tell me?” he simply asked.

“What? No nothing” Yuno was quick to avoid the others gaze on himself.

Asta leaned closer, leaning his weight on his hands. “Well?” he teased. He had always known how to get to the other. How to get him to talk.

“…..Don’t you feel different?” he finally asked, looking back at the other.

Asta leaned back in surprise. Yuno followed leaving almost no space between them. Asta felt himself blush. Yes, yes he did feel different. Especially when he was getting closer to the other.

“Maybe a bit” he whispered. Did he want to lean in, or away? His mind was racing with his growing confusion. If only he could remember what had happened. He felt his eyes closing, moving closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is mean I know. But every story needs a good cliffhanger now and then, don’t you think? It was a bit shorter, but I hope you still liked it. Tell me what you think, and I’ll see you next time.  
Bye


	11. Demon in disguise chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone and welcome back to the new chapter. We are getting closer to the end. I know it could be more, but don’t worry. There will be at least five to ten more chapters. And I’ll probably do a lemon at the end because that would be an awesome ending. I don’t know yet. 
> 
> But for now: shit is about to go down!

Abaddon growled in frustration. This just couldn’t be! Why hadn’t it been there?! It had to be there. He could feel it so close. The presence of the close hadn’t been this close to him since he was thrown out of heaven and fell into hell.

“You said it would be there!” he snapped.

“Forgive me my lord. I made a mistake. I thought that the key was hidden amongst the humans, but I was wrong it seems” Licht apologized.

“Looks like it” the demon growled. He paced in the small cave. Walking in circles. He couldn’t be seen now. The magic knights knew about his exitance in this world. Even worse, they knew he was in this kingdom. But he couldn’t go anywhere else. The key was here, he could feel it. But then again, everyone probably knew by now.

“Well if the humans in that village didn’t have it, then where is it?”

“I wish I knew my lord. The last time the key was seen it was in that village. I thought that it would still be there” his henchman explained.

“And you were wrong! Do your research better next time. There is no clue to where it is now. Last seen in that village. Wonderful! Where did it go then! Did they throw it away?”

His henchman narrowed his eyes. Who did this guy think he was? He sure as hell wasn’t going to be his boss for long.

The demon paced even more. He felt the key, so where was it?

He had felt it like it was…..right….beside….him

* * *

Asta’s mind began to move on auto pilot. He didn’t even know what was happening until his own lips connected with Yuno’s. It was a new experience, an unknown feeling. But a good one. It was soft and slow, maybe even a bit shy on both of their parts.

His first kiss. He’d never thought he would share it with Yuno. But it just felt so right, like he had been waiting for this for along time now. Asta may not remember the event of the last few days, but he felt like he had missed a lot. This connection eased his mind, muscles relaxing as Yuno pressed forwards, forcing him to lay his back on the couch. His hands gripped the fabric of Yuno’s shirt. He wasn’t wearing his usual magic knight attire, but he couldn’t care less right now.

The feeling of Yuno so close to him was comforting. The closeness brought back memories of their childhood. How they would cuddle on the couch. He didn’t want to let go, and yet he felt the need to know what he had missed.

Half lidded and mismatched eyes stared back at honey colored ones. Asta felt the blush on his cheeks. Not like it was important. The only thing that was important right now was, that he was finally this close to his mate, allowed to touch him.

Wait….

Asta’s eyes widened. He briefly saw the look of confusion in Yuno’s own eyes before he pushed him away and sat up. The teen began panting, a hand coming to his head. Where did that come from? He had never been so confused in his whole life.

“Asta….?”

Yuno’s voice brought him back to reality. The moment his own eyes met the others once again, it came back. This weird feeling to protect. The pure need to stay close and never let go again. To punish everyone that even thought of hurting him. It was overwhelming.

“What’s wrong with me?” he asked in a whisper, only his green eye could be seen. The other covered by his own hand.

Yuno sighed. Of course he was confused. He didn’t remember what happened and his own nature was unknown to him. The fact that they were mated made things even more complicated. His own heart ached at the thought that maybe, just maybe, Asta didn’t even want this. That his reaction came from his instincts, not from his feelings.

“I don’t know how to explain this to you” he mumbled.

“Maybe from the beginning! I’m so confused. I cant remember anything. Like I was out for the past days, and yet I was awake? It doesn’t make sense at all! Yuno! What happened?”

The desperate tone from the other wasn’t unnoticed by Yuno. If he should tell him the whole truth, he didn’t know. Maybe just part of it. It would help him understand. At least what he needed to understand.

“It started in the dungeon. When we split up my path was just a dead end. I went to look for you and send Belle ahead. She came back quickly and was confused, upset even. I never even knew she would care. And when I found you…..”

Asta stared at his reflection in the teacup on the table. The mismatched eyes would take some time to get used to.

“You remember Licht, right. Well he kind of brought out this side of you. I don’t really understand how it works but the moment he did we kind of….mated” Yuno felt the blush that was forming on his cheeks. He was totally fine with it, but it was still kind of embarrassing.

“Mated?” Asta raised an eyebrow. What was this supposed to mean? But Yuno only hummed in response. This must be weird for him too, Asta concluded.

“But why don’t I remember anything?”

Yuno shrugged. “I don’t know. I’ve read every book there is, but none of them had anything useful. You didn’t remember anything at the time either. It’s like you are two persons in one.”

Asta thought for a moment. Could be. He did see this creepy guy in his dream. Maybe this was just a different part of himself. It was the only thing that would make sense. After all, it seemed like his memories would switch, when he lost control.

Could he call it that? A loss of control? Oh, he was thinking to much. It didn’t matter though. What mattered was..

“What aren’t you telling me?”

“Huh?” Yuno looked back at him in surprise. Asta gave him a smug look, a grin only he could show.

“I know you Yuno. There is something you’re hiding from me” he leaned forward. The grin still plastered on his face, eyes half lidded.

Yuno leaned back a bit. He couldn’t tell him. How was he supposed to tell him that that other demon could convince him to hurt others so easily? Asta would be devastated, and somehow that was a great conflict to his own need to keep the other happy.

Fuck, was this whole demon-mating-thing getting to him now? Was he starting to think like Asta when he could only remember his instincts? Oh man.

“I don’t think that’s important. I-“

“Oh don’t lie to me! Just tell me. A different demon was mentioned. Abaddon. Who is he and what did he want from me?”

Yuno felt a bit uneasy with the glowing eyes staring at him. How desperately he wanted to lie, but Asta just knew him. He knew when he was lying. And maybe the fact that they had mated was making it even easier for him. He sighed.

“I don’t know much myself. I just know that you probably met him in the woods. You went with him to a small village to search for a key” Yuno explained.

“Yeah the others mentioned that. Something about all the evil in the world”

“Yes, well, as far as I know you haven’t really hurt anyone, but Abaddon did, and you didn’t really seem to care. Not like it’s your fault. The last days you were only interested in me and he told you that he needed to key so you could protect me.”

“Asshole” Asta mumbled under his breath, cheeks becoming red again. He tried his best to ignore the fact that he and Yuno were mates now, apparently. The thought felt weird and yet so right.

“And did he get it?”

Yuno shook his head. “No, we don’t know where it is. He thought it was in that village. We think that Licht told him to go there to buy himself time to find it himself. Maybe, we don’t really know if it was even him”

“What role did I play in this. Why did he want me to help him? I don’t even know him” Asta raised and eyebrow. Things were getting more confusing for him.

“Asta…. you’re a demon too. Maybe not fully but still. And you didn’t remember anything. He just used that to his advantage. But we need to find that key before he does and hide it” he didn’t notice how forceful his voice had turned. 

Asta leaned his head back against the couch and lightly looked over at Yuno. Only his eyes moved to the other. “…And what are we now?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well… you said we mated. I’m just going to assume that’s a thing that demons do” he heard Yuno hum in approval. “But what are we now? Do you even want that? Is this even how we feel towards each other?” Asta clenched his fists.

Yuno smiled lightly, placing one specific book in the lap of the other. Asta looked at it in surprise.

“I had a lot of time to read about demons. I tried to understand your actions. The wizard king knew a lot about demons and mating. But what he didn’t know was, that demons or demons and humans can only mate, when they love each other. When they both want it” he explained.

Tears fell onto the cover of the book, springing up again partly to land on a different place on the cover. He rarely cried, but when he did Asta knew himself it was because of something important. He wiped his eyes.

“We may have started as brothers, but things change.”

Asta smiled himself. Okay, this was fine. Perfect even. But there was no time for sentimental stuff. Like literally. An explosion echoed through the hideout. Everyone must’ve heard it, because within seconds everyone was gathered in the main room.

Asta coughed as the smoke from the explosion began to fade. He was surprised at who he was seeing. The first guy he knew, it was this Licht guy. From what he remembered and from what Yuno had told him, he was the reason he was like this. A low growl emerged from his throat. One he didn’t even know he could make.

No matter. He would love to tear this guy to pieces.

The second however was a large surprise for him. The person was just like him. Black skin, red eyes, and wings. Well he had only one red eye now but still. The claws on his hands looked sharp enough to slice through metal.

Was this Abaddon? He didn’t know, but he had a bad feeling about this. The fact that they just came to their hideout without much thought, or even trying to sneak in was never good. It meant trouble. And it reminded him of Vetto. He also went into the temple without much thought of disguising himself.

Which probably meant that this guy was strong, maybe a bit insane. He had to be careful. But his thoughts flew out of the window when the demon began to laugh.

“Oh yes, I can feel it. Who would’ve thought that? Humans make so many mistakes. What did they even think?” the insane laugh echoed through the main room.

Asta glanced towards Yuno. What was going on here? He didn’t understand anything. What did the demon feel?

“On the first sight, it looks like the perfect hiding place. Why not? No one would think that the humans hid my key _inside_ someone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we go. New chapter. I noticed how I just forget to write new chapters. Weird right? And then I see that I didn’t update in like three months. Well it’s weekend time, so maybe the next chapter will come tomorrow. 
> 
> Bye


	12. Demon in disguise chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit shorter. I don’t really know why, but if you write yourself then you know how chapters an get

Asta clutched the fabric of Yuno’s shirt tightly. He didn’t understand anything. He just felt protective over the other. This demon just barged into his home claiming that his key had been hidden inside someone. Someone inside this room.

Who did he mean? Yuno? Him? Whoever it was, he would make sure that this guy didn’t get it. Maybe it was true that he was a demon himself, but that didn’t change anything. Being a demon didn’t make you evil.

Some demons, that was what father had told him, were fallen angels. Angels that were good once and decided to change their way. The angels that had turned away from god himself. Asta wasn’t sure if god really existed, but he believed in a higher being.

Someone that watched over those on earth. Who it was, people had to decide for themselves.

Still, Asta felt his instincts kicking in. Something told him to stay close to Yuno. He blamed in on the mating thing. If he really did do that with Yuno, then this was his reaction to it. He wasn’t mad about that anyways. Yuno had said it himself, only when they both wanted it, it could work.

If he was being totally honest with himself, he liked the kiss they had shared a moment ago. It was shy, none of them really knowing where to start, but he didn’t mind repeating that at all. Well, as soon as this was all over. He had a feeling that this wasn’t going to end well.

Right now though, it worried him that the demon was able to find them so easily. Their hideout was in the middle of the woods. There was a reason why they mostly used Finral’s help to get somewhere. Since Asta couldn’t fly himself, he always asked to older teen to bring him somewhere.

Before he could think about anything else though, Asta found himself being thrown into the wall behind him. His grip loosened, letting go of Yuno.

He coughed, forcing himself to stand up. His strength felt different. It was still there, like he could move a mountain, but different. One hand on the wall behind him, Asta looked over to Yuno. He didn’t really look happy about the action.

The atmosphere in the room changed. Every member of the Black Bulls had witnessed it, and none of them were happy about it. Even Asta, who didn’t have an ounce of magic, felt the strong amount of mana spreading through the room.

It was strange, but the feeling of Yuno’s magic soothed him in a weird way.

“Careful!” he heard the demon speak. His ears were ringing a bit from the impact and he could’ve sworn that one of his bones had moved out of place for a second, quickly popping back into place. That was not the best experience. He’s rather not feel that again.

“Don’t hurt the vessel to much” Oh….

Well fuck. The demon did mean him. He didn’t know how he knew it was him, how he even knew where to look for it, when he had thought it was somewhere else, but he supposed right now his problems were moving into a different direction.

“Well…” Yami said, letting his cigarette fall to the ground. “He just crossed the line. No one but us is allowed to wreck this place. Luck!” he called through the room.

“Yeah” the maniac smiled, lightning crackling around him. He knew what would come next. Something that happened rarely. And he loved it.

“No holding back”

Luck laughed, charging at the two intruders. Faster than anyone could look, he had sent both the demon and Licht out of the remains of the front door, running after them. He was crazy, more than everyone else Yami knew. But he was still very affective.

“You okay?” Asta heard Yuno speak, a hand coming to his chest and his back to help him stand again. No, nothing was okay. He was just the new target of the intruders. He should’ve known it, just his luck.

“Yeah” Asta heaved, clearly lying. Bringing the air back into his lungs was hard for a second. He wasn’t surprised though. Being thrown into a wall was never good. He knew his back would hurt for some time more.

“We need to get you out of here” Yuno said, tugging on the others arms.

“No” Asta shook his head, ripping his arm out of Yuno’s grip. He could still fight. He could go on. This wasn’t the end yet. He had never given up in a fight, not even when his arms had ben broken and cursed by Vetto. There was no way he was going to stop because of a little pain in the back.

“This isn’t a suggestion!” the taller teen hissed.

“But I-“

“But nothing. The demon clearly said that you have the key and I’m sure he wont stop until he gets it. We need to go” Yuno insisted.

Asta grumbled under his breath. He was right, he knew that, but still, it was in his nature to fight any enemy no matter the circumstances. But he knew Yuno was right. He was always right. And something inside him was happy at the thought of pleasing the other.

“Fine” he grumbled.

Yuno sighed. At least he could convince the other to follow. In the chaos he could easily bring the other to safety.

“C’mon” he dragged Asta with him. He just had to get a bit away. Into the woods behind the hideout. In there the demon would have trouble finding them.

Peeking out of the destroyed door, Yuno saw the demon and Licht fighting with the members of the Black Bulls. Both of them were trying to fight their way back inside, but he knew they would keep both of them far away from them.

Seizing the moment, Yuno ran along the wall outside of the building. Asta was right behind him. He could feel it, after all he wasn’t letting go of his hand. It forced the other to stay close to him.

But before they could reach the end of the forest, Yuno felt a blast in his side, forcing them to part. Asta landed just a few feet away from him.

The teen hissed, looking down at his side. It was bleeding. Not strong, but enough to soak through the fabric. Even though his shirt was black, he felt it moisten with his own blood. He sat up, hands steadying him.

He looked over to Asta. He was just sitting up, shaking his head to clear it. He didn’t look hurt. Yuno sighed, that was good.

“You’re not going anywhere” the demon spoke, stalking closer.

Asta scrambled to his feet, right in front of his mate. He felt himself growl. No one, absolutely no one was allowed to hurt his mate in any way.

“I have waited centuries to find it again. That key belongs to me! Understood? ME!” Abaddon screamed.

“You lost the key! It’s not yours anymore. You have yourself to blame for that” Yuno yelled behind his mate. Asta could’ve slapped him. Don’t start a fight with a fucking demon. That was never a good idea.

Abaddon gave a low growl off himself. “How dare you!? You know nothing!”

Luck knocked himself into his side with his feet, crackling with lightning. He smiled, standing over the other. He loved a good fight, and this one was powerful enough to entertain him for a few moments’ loner. But he still hated it when his friends were hurt.

“We know your story” he laughed. “You did exactly what you weren’t supposed to do, hence losing authority to the key.”

The demon snarled at the lightning mage, throwing himself onto the other, but Luck was quick enough to jump out of the way. Maybe Vanessa and her cat helped a bit too.

“Who needs heaven and their stupid rules? They looked down on me anyways. The deserved it” Abaddon yelled.

Magna threw another spell at the demon before being knocked away by Licht. He sat up on the ground “You were supposed to protect them. Looks like you lost your path.”

Abaddon smirked, easily knocking the fire-spell away. He was home in hell. Fire couldn’t hurt him anymore. A long time ago, maybe, but not anymore. Now it was just a pleasant warmth to him.

“I found my path, helping those demons. I gained everything I wanted by doing it. Shame someone had banished them again. But I’ll get them out again, just like last time” he laughed.

Asta blinked once. Did that guy even realize what he was saying? He didn’t want the other angels to look at them like that. He wanted to be seen by them as an equal, not just someone who watched a key. Was he even right?

“Stupid” he whispered.

“Asta” Yuno stood up again, leaning on Asta for support.

His side still hurt, even though it had stopped bleeding.

The teen looked over at his mate. He would love to scream at the other demon right now. But he knew they had to use the chance to get away. Now or never. He hated to leave the others behind, but he knew that Abaddon would leave as soon as he was gone.

If he really had the key, then he had to find someone who could get it out. If Abaddon was saying the truth, then it was inside of him. It was probably placed there after his birth. Why him? He was asking himself the same question.

He was nothing special. A boy without magic. But now he was asking himself if this was the place he came from. The place where he had been born.

Shaking his head, he looked over at his Captain. Yami just nodded.

Finral snuck over to them, opening a portal. In the whole chaos no one noticed it.

“Where does it go to?” Yuno asked.

“In front of the door to the wizard kings office. He’ll know what to do” Finral explained.

“Thanks” Asta smiled, stepping through the portal while holding onto Yuno. The other needed some help standing, and probably a healer.

At the other side of the portal, Asta began furiously knocking on the door. He didn’t stop until the door opened, revealing Marx.

“Would you stop that? We have-“ he stopped when he took a proper look at Asta. He hadn’t seen him in months and didn’t even know what had happened. He glanced at the pair in front of him. Both panting, holding onto each other.

The blue haired man grumbled. “Someone has a lot to explain” he allowed them inside.


	13. Demon in disguise chapter 12

Asta and Yuno sat on the couch in the wizard king’s office. Fleeing from the other demon had left them tired and with a bad feeling.

Asta felt extremely bad for leaving his friends behind like that. They were like a second family to him. The goofy, crazy, and mad family he was gladly part of. And leaving them behind, fleeing like a coward, left him sad.

He was the reason they got attacked. He was the reason that demon had broke down their home and started hurting all of them. And he had just left them behind!

Clenching his fists in anger, Asta tried not to cry. He should’ve stayed to fight! How could they just leave them alone to fight?! But they send him away, along with Yuno.

Yuno. Asta still felt confused about him. Something had changed and whatever it was, he had no memory of it. Even though Yuno had explained a bit to him, he wasn’t sure what to feel. How to feel about it.

In a brief moment they had shared a kiss, just one kiss and it was the best moment of his life. In that moment, all thoughts of sister Lilly flew out of his mind. The thought of wanting to marry her didn’t feel right anymore. And it never would again.

How many years had he spent running after someone he could never have? Way to many when he thought about it. Giving up was not his thing. He hated losing. But how could he lose if he never had a chance to begin with? She was much older, and a woman of the cloth.

What had he been thinking? Had he been thinking at all?

A hand grabbed his, maybe to calm him. He knew that it was Yuno without even looking down. No, he preferred to look out of the window to his right right now.

Asta didn’t know what was right or wrong anymore. But he knew that it felt good to be close to Yuno like this. A smile crept onto his lips, hand closing around Yuno’s in respond.

The sky was dark outside. It was going to rain, maybe here would even be a storm. He could see it in the way the clouds were forming in the sky, starting to cover the shining blue in a slightly dark grey. If so, he hoped the others would be fine. With a bit of luck, Abaddon would leave as soon as he noticed, that he and Yuno were gone.

The demon was only interested in the key, Asta knew that by now. Everyone knew that. He still thought it as stupid of the other. Thinking that the other angels had looked down on him. Didn’t he realize how important his job had been?

How much responsibility it was? No, something happened. Something that led him to believe that the other angels hated him. It didn’t seem right. Why would others have hated him for such a responsibility? He would have to find out himself.

His thoughts were interrupted when the wizard king stepped into the room.

“Sorry, I had to end the meeting early. Took some time though. Now, what seems to be the problem?” he clasped his hands together.

“Abaddon found the key” Asta answered.

“What?” Julius smile dropped.

“Well more or less” Yuno added. “He doesn’t have it, but he knows where it is.”

Julius hummed, sitting down on the couch on the opposite side of the two boys. This was bad, he knew it.

“If Abaddon really found the location of the key then it is only a matter of time before he gets it. We must find it before him” he said seriously.

Asta laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head. These little actions calmed Yuno immensely. It proved him that it was really Asta again. Not the weird demon-version he had lived with the past days. He was himself again.

“He can’t really get it” Asta mumbled.

Oh?” Julius raised an eyebrow.

Yuno was struggling with his words as well. It wasn’t so hard to explain, but it still sounded weird. It was the weirdest place to hide something from others.

“It’s kind of …. Uhm…..in me” Asta said.

“Pardon?”

“The key is hidden inside of Asta” Yuno said again.

“How do you know?” the wizard king asked. “Or better, how did you find out?”

“We didn’t really do it ourselves. Abaddon and Licht attacked, claiming that it was hidden inside of me. He said he could sense it” Asta tried to stay calm. His friends were still alone with them.

“I see. Even after so long Abaddon can feel the key when it’s near him, it seems” Julius hummed.

“Yes well, now we have a new problem. They will come again and again if we don’t do something. We can’t sit around now. If he can really sense the key, he will find us again and again” Yuno hissed.

Julius stood up, walking towards the large window. He held his hands behind himself. “No, no. If he was able to find it whenever he wanted, then he would’ve found it way earlier. He can only sense it when he is close to it” he explained.

“So what do we do?” Asta asked, leaning back. He really tried to relax.

“Well, one option would be to hide you somewhere and hope he never finds you. But at some point, he would find out where you are. He wont stop searching. The second option would be to get it out ourselves. But then what? We would have to hide it all over again. Aaahh this is hard” Julius began pacing, scratching his head now and then.

The teens looked at each other. They had never seen the man so conflicted. It was almost weird to watch it. But he was right. What were they supposed to do? Abaddon wouldn’t stop searching for the key, for Asta.

“Cant we destroy it?” Yuno asked.

“No, sadly not. It was created in heaven, and nothing that is made by angels can be destroyed” Julius sighed.

“Then we’ll give it back” Asta said.

The other two looked over at him in surprise.

“Give it back?” Yuno raised an eyebrow.

Asta shrugged. “Yeah, why not give it back to the angels? They can take care of it right? And demons can’t really enter heaven”

“That…might work. If demons exist, then I don’t see why angels shouldn’t” Julius nodded.

Yuno crossed his arms over his chest in thought. “But how would we even contact them?”

“Yes that would be the next problem. We can’t just call them here. I will need to do some research on that. I’m sure there is a book somewhere that can help us. Until then we need to find a safe place for the both of you.”

Yuno thought about it. Somewhere safe where no one would find them until they found the solution on how to call angels. He went to many places in the kingdom, but none of them would be safe enough. There were hidden places all over the kingdom, but how could he be sure that they would be safe there? That Abaddon wouldn’t find them?

Asta was thinking hard himself. They couldn’t go back to the hideout. Abaddon knew where it was and would find them faster then they could blink. Maybe he wouldn’t search there often anymore, but still. The best place would be somewhere, where he and Yuno would be protected. So, he needed friends there. He had friends all over the kingdom but there were only two places he knew where he could hide. One was the underwater temple. Meaning, Noelle had to take them there, which would put her in danger.

Also communicating could be a bit hard. Last time it was very hard. Last time they were supposed to be informed if something happened at the surface. It didn’t work well. The guy had said that he couldn’t reach them. Asta couldn’t remember his name. But that left him with just one place.

“I know where we can go” he sighed.

Yuno blinked at him. “You don’t sound to happy about that”

“No, no I don’t”

* * *

“Interesting, but why should I let you stay here?”

“Because last time I was here, I saved all of you along with my friends. Maybe it was a part of our deal, but you kind of broke it after that. Which means you owe us” Asta explained.

The witch queen took a deep breath before holding her head in one hand. She hated it when others were right. She knew that one day this mistake would come to haunt her. Thinking she could control the person with the strongest will in the kingdom was foolish. And now she had to pay the price.

“Even if I do owe you, why should I put my whole kingdom at risk for you?”

“You don’t have to, but if Abaddon gets the key and opens the portal, then it will hit your forest at some point too. You can either help us prevent this, or risk your own home” Yuno said, eyes narrowed. He was done with risking things. He would find a save place and if he had to force them!  
  


The queen hummed in thought. She didn’t have to say yes, they all knew that. If she owed them, she could find a different way to make sure they were even again. But hiding those boys seemed to be the easiest way to do so. Otherwise, she had to wait until they needed something again. And that could take a long time.

Finally, she sighed. “Fine, you can stay as long as you need to. But do me the favor and don’t annoy the girls to much. They are not used to be around males”

Asta nodded. “Alright”

“Good. Haruka!” she called.

A young woman with shoulder-length brown hair came in. She was wearing the usual clothing witches would wear, in blue. She blushed a bit at seeing the boys. Asta and Yuno noticed, that, indeed the woman were not used to see a man.

“Please escort those two to the free house near the market pace” she requested.

“Of course” she bowed.

“You are a lot nicer than the last time I saw you” Asta noted.

“I had a lot of time to think. You made me see things in a different light and when your own child hates you, things start to change” she explained.

Yuno smiled. No matter where Asta went, he always seemed to change people’s lives.

“P-please follow m-me” Haruka requested, going ahead.

Both boys followed the young witch. She led them to a small house. It looked new. It surprised Asta. He didn’t think they would be allowed to stay in such a new house. When they entered, they both sat down on the bed, which was meant for two people.

“I’m surprised this went so well” Yuno meant.

Asta rolled his eyes and scoffed. “She knew”

“Knew what?”

“That we would come. I don’t know how she does it, but she knew we would come back. She knew that Vanessa would come last time too” Asta explained.

Yuno didn’t comment any further. He was more interested in different things. He was almost embarrassed to admit how much he felt drawn towards the other. Slowly and carefully, he inched his hand closer to Asta’s.

He knew from the books that Asta felt the same if they really mated. That it couldn’t be anything else. But he didn’t know if he was ready for this whole thing. It was new and different, but they couldn’t ignore it.

Finally, their fingers connected, and Asa tensed a bit, quickly relaxing again. His heart began to beat fast in his chest. He was nervous, but still managed to turn towards the other. His mind seemed to have its own will as he moved towards the other, mismatched eyes slowly closing.

Yuno did the same. Honey-colored eyes closing as he leaned in. In a brief moment their lips touched, both retreating quickly. But this time Yuno pressed closer again, lips connecting just the right way. It felt good for both of them to be so close again. Alone in their own space with a bit of peace.

Asta didn’t really understand his new boy fully, but he had quickly learned how to close his wings. Hiding them on his back so they wouldn’t get in the way. Right now, his hands were normal too, only turning into claws when he needed them.

His wings twitched a bit. Maybe in excitement. It felt just so right, so peaceful. Just sitting there, sharing light kisses on the bed.

And for just this moment and a few more, nothing mattered more than this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we go again. Another chapter. It goes on and on. I have a feeling that I just cant find a proper end for this. I know what to do, but it’s hard to get there. You know what I mean? Anyways hope you like it. Leave a comment 😉
> 
> Bye


	14. Demon in disguise chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright her's the deal. I have another story I have been working on, and I will start posting it as soon as I am done with this one. Simply because I don't want to leave this one in the shadows and forget to work on it. And because it gives me time to write a few more chapters until I upload it. 
> 
> Basically it's a 'what if' story. 
> 
> It's about Asta being found by the magic knight Captains (who will be aroung 20 in the beginning). They find him as a baby in a house with his dead mother. The demon (Zagred) claims that he is his and that he will come to claim him one day. Charlotte and Yami raise him. At some point he will find out the truth and will be either furious at them or be like 'Oh okay, still love you'
> 
> We'll see. But I am just telling you this to get you prepared for it. Maybe you are already into the idea

Asta sighed as he walked through the forest of the witches. He kicked stones on the ground, watching them jump around on the ground before stopping again. The soft clicking sound it made when coming in contact with the pavement that was placed here and there was kind of calming.

Last night was…..weird.

His feelings towards Yuno were clear now, and yet he found himself wondering if it was okay. If it was right like this. Since they were born, they had spent their life as brothers and rivals. And suddenly it was so much more.

Thinking back, he couldn’t remember when his feelings had started to change. Was it the moment they entered the magic knights? Or maybe even earlier? It didn’t really matter, did it? What mattered now was, that they were together.

He sighed again, sitting down in front of a calm river. The sound of the water flowing at a steady pace calmed his nerves. Asta would’ve thought that Yuno would insist on coming with him, no matter where he went. But when he said he was going for a morning walk he was fine with it.

Maybe he had noticed that he needed some time alone. Maybe Yuno knew him that well. Shaking his head, Asta smiled. Of course, he did. He knew him more than anyone else.

But when he saw his own reflection in the water, Asta begun to ask himself who he was now. The mismatched eyes were something he did grow kind of used to. But the rest? The black skin all over and the wings on his back. He couldn’t force himself to change back, like he did before.

Why couldn’t he remember the past days? What had happened that his memories refused to stay intact? It was like someone had taken a piece and hid it deep inside. It was weird.

“And who am I?” he sighed, falling back into the grass. He closed his eyes, letting the sun shine down. It was warm. Wind blowing slightly around, giving a cool breeze. He would probably never go back to the way it was.

“If you wish to get answers, then you must look into your past”

Asta yelped, sitting up. It surprised him to see the queen sitting quietly beside him. Her dress was mostly lying in the grass, it was long after all. He hadn’t even notice her coming. Had she been there for a long time?

“What are you talking about?” he raised an eyebrow.

The queen sighed. “The knowledge we have is always here and now. It was not always in the past and maybe it wont exist in the future. Your answer lies in your past. It lies in your home.”

The teen let the words process in his head. He could practically feel the gears moving as he tried to find out the meaning of her words. To him, it made little to no sense. He is who he is, right? And his home?

“Do you mean where I was born or where I grew up?” he tilted his head to the side.

She smiled. A genuine smile for once. She wondered how this child could have been tainted with black magic like this. How an innocent being like him could have such a burden. No, she realized, he did not deserve any of this.

“That I can not tell you. That is up for you to decide” she meant.

“I mean, I don’t know where I was born. I just grew up in a village at the edge of the kingdom. Very few people even know it exists” he explained.

“You are nothing special” the queen mused.

Asta huffed in annoyance. He had heard that sentence one to many times in his life. Everyone seemed to think that. Nothing special, the kid without any magic.

“But that is what makes you special. Who we are and what we believe in can never be defined by anyone else but us. We can only be manipulated” she explained.

She gently lifted a stone that was lying beside the small river. It wasn’t big or wide. She placed it in one specific place, causing the water to shift and flow around it.

Asta watched with interest. To him it seemed that listening was important for once. He wasn’t one to listen often, well not with much interest anyways, but this time it was different.

“Every decision we make, makes our future. You never became bitter, no matter how many times people told you off. No matter how many rocks fate decided to throw at you.”

He smiled. She was so much different then before. The first time he had met her, she was bitter, scheming something whenever she could to control others.

“What do you believe in? What are your dreams and hopes for this world? When you know the true answer to this, then you will know who you are” the queen said. She stood up again, ready to leave the teen alone with his thoughts.

“What I believe in?” he mumbled to himself.

“Wait!?” he shouted, quickly looking up when he noticed her leaving. “You say that we can be manipulated by the people around us… does that mean….”

She hid her smile under her hat. “You have the incredible ability to change people’s minds. To change them for the better. Have you not noticed? Me, the nobles, and the royals. No matter who you talk to, you impress them in the most unique way. You want to help people. Shouldn’t we all be aiming towards that?”

“And how will that help me with who I am? Or with Abaddon?” he asked

“You tell me. You are the key after all” with that, she was gone.

Asta hummed in thought. She had left him with a bunch of questions. She was right, he guessed. He had the key, so the outcome of all this was more or less his decision. But the price for both sides were expensive.

Why did she even care? Was all of this really important to her? Maybe she was trying to help him. Like she said, people change. And maybe this was her way of redeeming herself.

Soon enough, Asta went back to the little house he shared with Yuno. He made sure that none of the girls saw him. Like the queen had said, they aren’t really used to a man being around. So, they kind of freaked out when they saw him or Yuno.

The moment he arrived, he threw himself, face first, onto the bed. He buried his face in the pillow and groaned loudly. Yuno raised an eyebrow as he watched him, sipping his tea. He weighed his options if he should ask the other about what had happened or leave him alone.

Eventually though, Yuno decided it was always good to talk about this stuff with your mate. Even if that still sounded weird for both of them.

“Alright. I’ll bite. What is it?” he asked.

Asta turned his head towards the other, not moving from his spot otherwise. “Spoke with the queen” he said.

“Oh god” Yuno mumbled.

“She’s gotten really nice since the last time I was here. And I think she wants to help, but I need to think this through” he groaned.

“Well at least eat something while you think. It’s almost noon and you haven’t eaten a single thing” the raven-haired teen insisted.

With a huff, Asta forced himself up and over to the table. With a bit of luck, annoyance and struggling he managed to sit down with his wings out of the way. No matter what he did, they always seemed to get in his way. Unless he was standing somewhere, then it was fine. But lying on his back was a pain. He didn’t know how he had survived the night, or earlier in the grass.

“They are so annoying” he complained, holding his head in one hand, while he began munching on a waffle.

“Cant you change back?” Yuno asked.

“No” Asta huffed. “Doesn’t work anymore.”

Yuno hummed. “I’m sure we’ll figure something out. We have other problems right now. But I guess we can take the time to think of a solution while we wait for an answer from the wizard king.”

“That could still take forever. Who knows how long it takes until they find out anything? It could be months” Asta meant.

“Yes, but I’m sure that your whole squad is helping. Abaddon will have left them alone by now. He will try to find out where we are. And even if he does find out, we will be prepared, maybe we’re already gone until then.”

Asta hummed. He would love to go back to his friends. Help them find something out and get rid of the other demon. He was still so sure that something in his story was wrong. Something didn’t fit right. And even the way he had acted towards him.

The teen was sure that he knew something important. That he was hiding something.

But he also couldn’t shake of the feeling that there was something in his own story that was missing. Not just the fact that he didn’t know his parents, or the place where he was born, but something else. Something he had to know to realize who he really was.

The fact that he was part demon himself was input enough, but why did he have the key? Why was it him they decide to use as a hiding place? What made him special?

Asta knew, at some point of his life he would find out. Someone had to know something.

Having a key meant so much more, didn’t it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this chapter is a bit shorter, but I jsut didn't want to rush the story. It's supossed to be a filler chapter. Hope you still liked it
> 
> Bye

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so this is the first chapter. Hope you like it.  
Leave a comment


End file.
